Keeping the Secret
by JoScarlett
Summary: Isabella Swan, a seventeen year old high school student has finally become the first female student council president at her school, Forks High, and is determined to make a difference. The school is full of annoying boys, and if there's one thing that Isabella can't stand it's boys. However, she has a secret. What will happen if a certain someone from school finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi guys! ^^ Just a silly idea for another fanfic. Don't worry, I won't abandon the story of Isabella Hale. Ever! I love it far too much. I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading this story, it's just an idea. I'm just hanging on the couch at home, because I'm still ill and can't really do much else other than write and I needed to clear my head, so this is what I came up with. Please let me know what you guys think and leave a review! They're really important to me. See you on the other side!_**

Disclaimer: SM owns everything!

* * *

_*** The more determined you are to make a difference the more obstacles you'll face. ***_

**_Chapter 1: Mrs. President. _**

I looked myself over in the mirror that hung on my bedroom door and slowly examined my appearance. I started at the bottom and looked at my neat, black flats. I slowly made my way up and straightened my school uniform in an attempt to make myself representable. I tugged on my stockings again to make sure they were up in the right way, adjusted my skirt and smoothed out my v-neck sweater. I straightened my tie once more and finally looked up at my own face. I saw a pair of determined brown eyes staring back at me, set in a pale, heart-shaped face. I had always been pale and Forks wasn't exactly the right place for sunbathing, so I pretty much looked pale all year around.

Forks was a small town in Washington State that was famous for it's cloudy and rainy days and, of course, the fine green scenery. A lot of hikers crossed the town whenever the weather permitted it and enjoyed the mountains and forests that surrounded the little town.

I had always lived in this town, since the day I was born, seventeen years ago. My parents had married young and we still lived in the two-bedroom house they had bought right after they had gotten married. A lot of things had changed over the years, but the house was still the same. The only difference where it's inhabitants.

Nowadays it was just me, my mom and my little sister, Alice. She was fourteen years old and therefore still in middle school. Alice was what one might call, eccentric, or perhaps unique would be a better description. Others simply called her weird, but I was thankful that she still managed to have some friends despite that. I shared a bedroom with her, since this house only had two bedrooms. I didn't mind, it was just the way things were.

Ever since my father had abandoned us five years ago, things had been a little tough.

My mom worked as a nurse in the local hospital and had to work the night shift often. Today was no exception, so it was just me and Alice this morning.

'' Alice! '' I called, turning away from the mirror while swinging my schoolbag over my shoulder. '' Time to go! I don't want to be late. ''

I closed the bedroom door and marched down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alice was seated in one of the squeaky kitchen chairs. She held her spoon full of cereal close to her mouth while looking over what I presumed was a newspaper.

'' Are you nearly done? '' I asked, waving my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She looked up with a dazed expression and stared at me for a couple of seconds. I suddenly saw something flicker behind her dark eyes and knew she had only just realized I had been talking to her. _There you go, _I thought when she focused her gaze on me. _Light-bulb. The world still exists, little sister. _

'' Did you say something? '' she asked, stuffing the spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

'' I asked if you were almost ready. I don't want to be late for school. ''

Alice looked at the prehistorical clock that hung on the opposite wall before looking at me again.

'' It's seven thirty, '' she said before taking another bite of her breakfast.

'' I've got things to do, '' I said impatiently, tapping my foot on the old wooden floor that make an awful lot of noise with every step you took.

'' You worry too much. '' was all she said before looking at the newspaper again. Subtlety was not something my little sister possessed. I envied her in some ways. She didn't seem to care at all what other people thought about her. She was always herself and did things at her own pace. I secretly admired that about her.

I merely rolled my eyes at her statement and shoved her chair back with my foot.

'' Come on, time to go, '' I said again before turning around and grabbing my raincoat.

'' It's fine, '' she answered without looking up. '' I can walk. It's not that far. ''

'' No, I'd rather give you a ride. ''

'' What am I supposed do to there this early? Classes won't start 'til eight thirty. ''

'' Homework, '' was my immediate response. '' You have to work hard in school, so you can get a scholarship when you graduate high school. You need to start now. It's important. ''

Alice got up from her seat and grabbed her coat without saying another word. Her mind was probably miles away already and I doubted she had heard a single thing I had just said.

I grabbed the keys of my truck of the table and pushed Alice out of the door and into the chilly, October rain. She opened the truck without a word and placed herself in the passenger seat. I started the ignition and drove off toward Alice's school. I was usually the one to drop her off at school because our mother was usually still at work.

'' I'll pick you up after school, okay? '' I said when I parked the truck in front of the building.

'' What time? '' was all she responded.

'' Four thirty. ''

'' My classes end at two today. I'll walk home. ''

'' Are you sure? ''

'' Mmhm, '' she hummed, opening the door and jumping out. She turned around and looked at me. '' I'll see you later. '' She closed the door with a slam and slouched off, her bag dangling from her small shoulders. I watched as she entered the building and I turned the ignition again when she was out of sight.

I reached Forks High in five minutes and parked my car in my usual spot.

'' Good morning, President, '' Ben Cheney chimed as soon as I stepped out of my truck. I turned around and was met with a small boy in the same uniform I wore, except he wore trousers instead of a skirt.

'' Good morning, Ben, '' I answered, swinging my bag over my shoulder. '' How are you? ''

'' I'm fine, thank you, '' he answered, jogging after me with a pile of papers clutched to his chest. '' How are you this morning? ''

'' I'm fine. Are those the notes from our last meeting? '' I asked, eying the stack of papers he was holding.

'' Yes, plus our folder of complaints. ''

I looked at the pile of papers again and frowned. '' Complaints? There seem to be a lot more complaints than usual. ''

'' Yes, '' Ben huffed, almost running to keep up with me now. '' But I'm sure you'll work it out, President. ''

Oh, that's right. I forget to mention that part. I'm the student council President of Fork High, thus the title. I had worked my ass off for the last couple of years to get to where I am today. I had always been an exceptional student, becoming valedictorian in middle school. I had run a lot of after school programs and had finally made my way to the top.

I was the first female student council president Forks High had ever had and I was determined to make a difference.

Years ago, Forks High had been the biggest school in town, with the highest population and the best programs, but that was a long time ago. It had gone downhill from there and today, this school was lowest on this list. Others school had made themselves known and had become bigger and bigger. Most students rather went to the other school nowadays and Fork High was left behind. The building looked a little rundown and a lot of programs had been cut.

Today, this school's population consisted mainly of students who simply couldn't afford the tuition on said other schools or had not been admitted to other schools because of some questionable behavior in the past.

I belonged to the first group. Ever since my father had abandoned us five years ago, all of us had been struggling to pay the bills. My mother simply couldn't afford the tuition of those other schools and I had ended up at Forks High. It had been a challenge, but I had accepted it. I had worked my way to the top and now that I was actually in a position to make a change, I was determined to turn things around and make this school a better place for everyone. The introduction of school uniforms had been on of the first things I had accomplished since I became President, but I knew that I still had a long way to go.

I looked around the schoolyard and stopped in my tracks when my eyes fell on the three figures that were lounging on the picnic benches.

I marched over to them with my hands on my hips and stopped in front of them.

'' 'Sup, Prez, '' one of the boys drawled, resting his elbows on the bench and leaning back arrogantly.

'' Those picnic benches aren't supposed to be used that way, '' I snapped, pointing my finger at the tall, blond figure in front of me. His name was Mike Newton, jock, thick head and all around pain in the ass. Two other boys were also lounging on the picnic benches on either side of him. I recognized them as Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. Of course, I thought sarcastically. Welcome to loser-ville.

'' And how many times do I have to tell you three to fix your uniform? '' I added with a glare.

'' A least a couple time more, '' Mike answered smugly. The little punk was testing my patience, but he shouldn't have bothered. All of my patients had already vanished at the sight of those three.

I grabbed his jacket and lifted him of the bench.

'' Go home and fix it! '' I snapped in his face, causing him to flinch a little. '' And take that ridiculous earring out, before I do it for you! ''

I pushed him back and he staggered a little before he straightened himself. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow, but I had more important things to do than argue with these idiots.

'' Now! '' I snapped again, pointing my finger at the gate to emphasize my point.

Ben Cheney had been hovering behind me the entire time and looked a little uncomfortable. I knew he was a little afraid of these idiots.

Idiot number one, two and three looked as if they wanted to challenge me further, but somehow changed their minds. They didn't move however.

'' Something wrong with your legs? '' I asked sarcastically without taking my eyes of the moron in front of me.

He merely scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

'' We'll get to it then! Or do I have to drag you to the gates? ''

'' Whatever, '' was he brilliant response before he turned around, put his hands in his pockets and slouched off. The other two followed him without another word and I kept my eyes on them until they had left the grounds.

I turned around without another word and stomped my way toward the front door.

I heard Ben's hasty footsteps behind me and knew that he was following behind.

'' That was great, '' Ben gasped when I closed the door of our classroom behind us. '' They actually listened to you. ''

'' We'll see, '' I growled, still in a bad mood.

I looked around the classroom and saw that the rest of the council was already present. Good.

'' Good morning, everyone, '' I said before I made my way over to my desk at the front.

I sat down and looked over the stack of papers Ben had put there a minute ago. He was right, there were a few more complaints than usual. I looked them over and let out a frustrated sigh. Most of them were about the Halloween party that would be held in two weeks. And most of these complaints were from boys. We'll no big surprise there. I had asked the students to come up with ideas for the party, but I had been disappointed so far. I shouldn't have been surprised. At all.

The majority of Forks High consisted of boys nowadays, because most girls were simply too afraid to go to this school, for various reasons. Just my luck.

I hated men. Of all ages! Especially these hormonal teenage boys I had to deal with on a daily basis. As far as I was concerned, men were unreliable, irresponsible, perverted, smelly and stupid.

Ever since my father had left us, that image had only become stronger and the idiots at this school did nothing but confirm my beliefs.

'' President? ''

I looked up and saw Ben holding his hand up from his usual seat. He was the vice-president and therefore my right-hand. He was probably the only boy I could stand to have around me for any period of time. He was hardworking, dedicated and I actually trusted him to do a good job. He hadn't disappointed so far. The only thing he needed to learn was to stick up for himself. But it wasn't completely his fault. Men were the weaker species after all.

'' Yes, Ben? '' I said, looking up at him.

'' There have been several complaints about the coming Halloween party that I think we should discuss. ''

'' Yes, so I see, '' I responded, picking up one of the complaints and waving it in front of the council. '' But, honestly, '' I continued. '' I don't really care. These complaints are all about the insane ideas I have rejected and I won't change my mind about them. I want to make some changes at this school and, '' I looked at one of the complaints now. '' I don't think that a wet T-shirt contest for the girls is going to make a difference! '' I banged my fist on the desk when I said the last five words.

Honestly, boys were disgusting. First of all, a wet T-shirt contest had nothing to do with Halloween and second of all, this was a High School not a strip club! And incidentally, there had been a few requests from strip-poker as well.

The rest of the council, all boys, looked at me with a dazed expression.

'' If the boys can't come up with any decent proposals, then I will just ignore them. ''

No one answered, so I continued. I had more pressing matters to discuss.

'' On to a more important note, '' I said, folding my hands on the table in an attempt to calm myself. '' How are the cleaning schedules coming along? ''

I had introduced the use of cleaning schedules and every class had to participate. This school was going to fall into disrepair if we didn't do something about it.

'' They're all finished, '' Ben chimed, handing over the schedules in question. I looked them over and nodded every now and then. These seemed alright.

'' Good, '' I said after a minute or so. '' I want you to make the copies and place them all around the school, so that everyone will know when it's their turn. Be sure to give these schedules to the students who will start this week. ''

'' I will, '' Ben said with a nod.

'' Alright, '' I said, lifting myself out of my chair. '' I think that will be all for this morning. I'll be patrolling the hallways later. Be sure to inform me if anything seems out of the ordinary, and I'll see you all later. ''

I turned around and walked out of the classroom. I always patrolled the hallways before school, during lunch and after school. It had become a habit and I had learned that it was rather necessary at this school.

'' Isabella! ''

I turned around and saw Jessica waving at me from across the hallway. Angela followed after her and I made my way over to them.

'' Hey, '' I choked when Jessica flung her arms around my neck and hugged me hard against her chest. She had a little trouble with with concept of personal space, but I knew she meant well.

'' Can you help us, Isabella? Please? '' she pleaded, pouting her lips at me.

'' Why? What the matter? ''

'' Apparently, the football team decided to have a party yesterday after practice and they haven't cleaned anything up. The locker rooms are a mess! ''

'' How do you know? '' I asked, arching an eyebrow.

'' Well, they also used to girls locker room, '' Jessica added, frowning a little.

'' What?! '' I said loudly, clenching my fists again. Boys! Disgusting, filthy boys!

I turned around and stomped my way over to the girls locker room. I threw the door open and glared at the mess in front of me. It looked like a bomb had exploded all over the place.

I gritted my teeth and growled under my breath. I didn't need to ask who was responsible for this.

Okay, that's it! '' I snapped, slamming my fist against the door frame. They would pay for this.

'' Eh, Isabella? '' Angela said, pointing at something around the corner. I made my way over to her and spotted the problem immediately. Some idiot had managed to throw a whole net of dodge balls in one of the stalls, blocking the path.

'' We can never lift that thing, '' Jessica added, also looking at the mess in front of us now. '' It's too heavy and it looks like it stuck. ''

'' Don't worry, '' I said, walking over toward the obstacle. '' I'll fix it. '' I grabbed the net and threw it over my shoulder. I kicked against the bottom, causing it to fly over my head. A few stalls rattled when the balls collided with it, but at least it wasn't stuck anymore.

'' What are you going to do? '' Jessica asked, looking at the mess with wide eyes.

'' Play dodge ball, '' I growled while dragging the net behind me. They would pay for this. All of them.

* * *

Gym arrived and as expected, the boys looked rather smug when they saw me carrying the huge net full of dodge balls across the court.

'' Looking good, Prez, '' one of them shouted. '' What do you say? Boys vs. girls? ''

I looked up and threw him a glare that rendered him slightly speechless.

'' No, '' I growled, throwing the net down and grabbing one of the balls. '' It'll be the boys vs. me today! ''

They all looked at me and raised their eyebrows before they burst out laughing.

'' You're hilarious as always, Prez, '' he said, shaking with laughter.

I grabbed the ball and threw it at him with all the force I could muster, hitting him square in the face. '' Well, '' I said, crossing my arms over my chest. '' The boys minus you vs. me, then. You're out. ''

'' We hadn't even started yet! '' he shouted back indignantly.

'' Get of the court! '' I snapped back, grabbing another ball. '' Okay, who's next? ''

The boys looked a little apprehensive now when I eyed them all in turn. I didn't wait for a response and fired another one at Tyler Crowley, hitting him against the back of his head because he had just turned around to say something to Mike Newton.

'' What the hell? '' he shouted, turning around and glaring at me.

'' You're out, '' was all I responded, grabbing another ball. Mike Newton reached for the ball I had just thrown across the court and fired it back at me. I jumped out of the way and fired another one at Erik Yorkie who was quick enough and got hit on the side of the head.

'' Out! '' I shouted, firing another ball and another and another. After five minutes only Mike Newton was left. He picked up two balls at once and fired them at me while trying to dodge the ones I threw at him.

'' Oh, and just to be clear, '' I shouted, causing him to look up at me. '' You''ll be cleaning the locker rooms for the rest of the week. Every day after school. All of you. ''

'' What? '' he shouted, firing another ball at me that I dodged easily. '' No way! ''

'' Let's make a deal then, '' I said, picking up another ball. '' If you win you won't have to clean up. If I win, it'll be two weeks. ''

'' Oh, you're on, Prez, '' he shouted, grabbing more balls. He threw them at me one at the time, clearly thinking that he could beat me with numbers. Idiot.

'' Good, '' I said and I ran across the court, dodging everything he threw at me and jump before throwing the ball squarely in his face. '' You're out! ''

The other boys, who had been cheering him on from the sidelines, groaned when I had hit Mike full in the face.

'' Two weeks it is, '' I said, turning my back to him. '' Class dismissed. ''

I walked out of the gym and changed quickly. My classes were done for today and I needed to make my usual patrol around the hallways.

'' That was amazing, Isabella! '' Jessica gushed, throwing her arms around my neck again. I patted the top of her head a little awkwardly before she released me again.

'' I'm sure they'll think twice about messing up the locker rooms again! '' She giggled and waved at me before she made her way out of the gym. I shook my head and changed into my school uniform again.

* * *

'' Come on, just help us out, will you? '' I heard the familiar voice of Mike Newton say when I was halfway through with my patrol.

'' I can't, '' A small voice answered. '' I've got things to do. ''

'' Don't be difficult, girlie, '' he said again.

I narrowed my eyes, rounded the corner and saw immediately where the noise came from.

'' Hey! '' I shouted, marching over to them. '' Do your own chores! ''

'' Well, if it isn't the Prez, '' Mike drawled, turning around and smirking at me.

'' Get out of here and clean the locker rooms like you're supposed to! '' I snapped again, my hands on my hips now.

'' And for the last time, '' I added, glaring at him now. '' Fix your uniform! And take that earring out. I swear I'll take it out for you if you don't remove it now! ''

Mike lifted his eyebrows at me and leaned arrogantly against the wall. '' Is that right? ''

This guy had been grating on my nerves for a long time now, but he had managed to anger me three times today. If I'd had any patience left before, it would have been really gone now.

I looked at the girl he had been harassing and saw that she was looking at him with wide eyes. She looked scared of him.

'' You can go home now, '' I told the little freshman girl who was still cowering in a corner. '' I'll take care of it. ''

'' Thank you, '' the girl said in a small voice before hurrying out of the hallway.

'' You, '' I snapped, turning my attention back to Newton. '' Locker rooms, now! And take you're stupid side-kicks with you, '' I added, pointing at Crowley and Yorkie who were, as always, at his side. '' Or I'll drag you there. '' I clenched my fists and I saw Mike looking down at my hands before looking at my face again.

'' Whatever, '' he shrugged and was about to turn around, but I stopped him.

'' And fix that uniform or you'll be sorry! ''

'' Geez, just shut up already will you? '' he grumbled, dragging a broomstick with him.

They walked away towards the locker rooms and I followed them with narrowed eyes until they were out of sight. Idiots!

I turned around and made my way back to resume my patrol. After a few minutes I heard something that caught my attention and I followed the noise quickly.

When I reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner I saw a boy and a girl at the end of the hallway. The girl held her face in her hands and was sobbing loudly.

I walked over to them and saw what had caused her tears before I had fully approached them.

_Of course, _I thought bitterly. _Who else could it be? _

'' What's going on here? '' I demanded, stopping in front of them. The girl was too busy crying to speak up. The boy in front of her turned his head around and looked at me.

'' Nothing to worry about, '' he answered calmly. '' I merely rejected her. ''

The girl wailed loudly, ran away and rounded a corner before anyone could say another word.

I glared at the boy in front of me. Edward Cullen. Of course. The popular, mysterious guy that all the girls fawned over, but he never seemed interested in any of them. How many times did I have to scold him before he would listen? Boys were so thick!

'' How many times do I have to tell you to be more considerate of other people's feelings? '' I snapped at him. '' This is the tenth girl this month! Stop making all these girls cry! And be more subtle when you turn them down! ''

I turned around and stomped away again. If there was a perfect example of a guy who set my teeth on edge it was Edward Cullen.

Just because he was good looking didn't mean he could treat people like they didn't matter. Apart from that it was hard to scold him for anything, though. He was the top of the class and excelled in sports. It seemed he was just about good at everything. The girls fawned over him and the boys looked up to him. At least he managed to wear his uniform correctly.

* * *

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already past four.

'' Done for today, '' I muttered to myself as I made my way out of the building and towards the parking lot. I opened my truck and threw my bag in the passenger seat. I needed to go to the grocery store on my way home, though. I still had a lot to do today.

I started the engine and turned the corner, making a mental shopping list on my to the grocery store.

When I finally got home and opened the front door I almost tripped over a loose floorboard. I grabbed the side of the door and managed to hold myself upright. I looked down at the floor and let out a sigh. This house was falling apart.

I threw my raincoat on the peg next to the front door and walked toward the kitchen.

My mother sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by a pile of odd looking objects.

'' I'm home, '' I said, dropping the grocery bag on the counter.

'' Welcome home, sweetheart, '' my mother said, picking up one of the odd looking objects.

'' What are you doing? '' I asked skeptically.

'' Decorating vases, '' she answered with a smile. I arched an eyebrow at her.

'' Why? ''

'' I've just finished baking these and now I'm going to decorate them. ''

'' But what are they for? '' I asked, lifting one of the odd looking things.

'' We can sell them, '' my mom answered proudly. I looked at her face and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

'' Did you get any sleep today? '' I asked, concerned.

'' A little, '' she answered with a shrug. '' I'll be out tonight by the way. ''

'' Another night shift at the hospital? ''

'' Yes, one of the nurses asked me to fill in for her, '' she answered, turning the vase-looking thing this way and that.

'' Mom, you should rest a little, '' I protested. '' You look really tired.

'' I'm fine, sweetheart, '' she said dismissively with a wave of her free hand. '' Don't worry about me.

_Yeah, easier said than done. _

'' You wouldn't have to work so hard if dad was still here, '' Alice suddenly said appearing in the doorway.

'' Alice, '' I said with a shake of my head. '' There's no need to bring that up now. ''

'' Oh, that's right, '' she said, looking up at me. '' Your work called. Someone's ill and they asked if you could fill in. ''

'' What? '' I exclaimed, looking up at the clock. It was almost five o'clock. I needed to hurry or I wouldn't make it in time.

'' Thanks for not letting me know sooner! '' I called over my shoulder, running up the stairs to grab my work clothes. I threw them in a bag and ran down the stairs again.

'' Oh, sister? '' Alice asked, holding up a piece of paper. '' Can you put this in the mailbox on your way out? Thanks. ''

I grabbed the piece of papers and scanned it briefly. '' What's this? Another contest? ''

'' The prizes are good, '' she merely said with a shrug. I shook my head, but put it in my bag anyway before racing out the door.

'' See you later! '' I called over my shoulder before I slammed the door shut behind me.

I revved the engine and raced across the highway. My truck was old and not very fast, so even if I really stepped on the gas it was still a forty minute drive.

* * *

'' Bella, I'm so glad you made it! '' Rose exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. '' You're a real life saver, you know that? ''

I opened my locker and changed my clothes at top speed.

'' It's not a problem, '' I responded, stuffing my other clothes in the locker before slamming it shut. '' I'm happy to do it. ''

It wasn't exactly a lie, not really. The job wasn't really my thing, but the pay was good and I really liked my co-workers.

'' Oh, don't forget you're roller skates, '' Rose said, handing me a pair of bright pink skates.

'' What are these for? '' I asked incredulously, holding the skates away from my body as if they were contagious.

'' It's roller skate day today, '' she exclaimed enthusiastically. '' We've also got fifties music and a special assortment of milkshakes today! Isn't it great? ''

'' Eh... '' I stammered, at a loss for words. Rosalie Hale was the manager of the cafe that I worked at. Her older brother was the actual owner, but he was always far too busy with all his other cafes to actually run this place. Rose had been the manager for a few years now and no one could question her enthusiasm and love for the place. Sometimes it would be better if she were a little less enthusiastic.

'' Go on, '' she urged when I still hadn't moved after two minutes. '' Put them on. The costumers are waiting. ''

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs before I put the pink roller skates from hell on. Yes, this was definitely not my idea of an ideal job, but the pay was really good and we needed to money. My mom already worked her butt off every day and we still didn't have enough money to pay all the bills. That is why I had gotten a part-time job in the first place.

I didn't want to work in Forks, so I had looked for a job in another town. The pay was also better here, but more importantly, it was less likely to run into someone from school here.

Some students visited Port Angeles every now and then, but that was mainly to shop or see a movie. Forks had it's own diner after all. It wasn't as extravagant as this place, but I guessed that that was a good thing. This place was really ridiculous after all.

'' Hey Bella! '' I looked up and saw Tanya standing in the doorway. She held a tray in one hand and rolled around on another pair of pink roller skates. '' I didn't know you had to work today. ''

'' I'm only filling in for Lauren, '' I answered, getting up awkwardly when the roller skates were tied.

'' Hi Bella! '' Kate called, waving at me when she zoomed past, her tray full of large milkshakes.

I rolled myself to the closest mirror and tied my hair in a pony tail. I was the only brunette in this place. All the other girls were very, very blond. It make me stand out even more.

'' Alright, '' Rose said, clapping her hands. '' Let's get to work! ''

I rolled myself out and into the cafe. The place wasn't exactly packed, but we still had plenty of work to do. After half an hour of stumbling my way across the cafe I actually got the hang of it. My balance had always been awful, but it had improved immensely ever since I had started my martial arts lessons a few years ago. I had become rather good at it. I had thought it necessary at the time to learn how to defend myself. I didn't want to be dependent on others in any way. Least of all a man. I could take care of myself just fine thank you very much.

It was a long evening, but the company was actually great, so I had a good time. Despite all the craziness this place had, I actually enjoyed working here. I got along well with everyone and we had a lot of regular customers who were nice and appreciative.

I looked at time when I saw that Rose closed the door and flipped the sign on it that showed that we were now closed. It was already eleven P.M. I still had a ton of work to do for school. Things had been so hectic lately, and I really had to study to keep up. I didn't want my grades to drop. I guess I had to work a little harder.

'' Bella, can you take the garbage out? '' Rose called from across the cafe where she was sweeping the floors.

'' Sure! '' I called back and made my way to the kitchen to find the garbage cans.

I pulled the bags out and tied them up before dragging them out of the back door. There were large containers at the back of the building where I could drop the bags.

I pushed the backdoor open with my butt, struggling to stay upright on my roller skates. I was seriously considering to take the damned things off when I heard a voice behind me.

'' Wow. ''

I swirled around and actually lost my balance when I saw who was standing in front of me.

_No way! Edward Cullen?!_

I closed my eyes when I felt myself fall forward and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened one eye after a second and realized someone was holding me up.

I looked up and saw that Edward was leaning over me, his hands around my waist.

I flailed my arms and struggled upright before I pushed him away with way too much force.

I turned around, my head a red as a tomato and rushed back inside. I closed the door with a loud bang and leaned the back of my head against the door.

_What the hell? My life was over. If everyone at school found out that I actually worked in this place I would be the laughing stock. I would lose all credibility and all my hard work would be flushed down the toilet. What should I do? _

I had worked so damn hard to get where I was today. I was actually making a difference at school. I was in a position to make a difference after all the hard work I had done. But Edward Cullen had just seen me in a ridiculous outfit, carrying garbage bags out before almost falling on my face and screaming like a little girl. Could things get any worse?

I made my way back into the cafe and saw that the others where almost done.

'' You can go home now, Bella, '' Rose called, switching off the lights. '' I know you've got school tomorrow. Thank you so much for filling in today. ''

'' Okay, '' was my vague and quiet response. '' I'll see you guys on Thursday. ''

'' Bye bye, Bella! '' Kate called with another wave of her hand.

I was finally able to take the damned skates off. I threw them into a corner and opened my locker to retrieve my normal clothes. I grabbed my bag, stuffed my work clothes in and closed my locker. I walked out of the back door, looking at my feet all the time. I was feeling seriously nauseated at this point.

'' There you are. ''

I looked up and almost ran back inside. Edward Cullen was still there, leaning against the opposite wall as if it wasn't strange at all to be in an alleyway at this time of night.

'' What are you still doing here? '' I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. He had already seen me stumble and scream like a little girl, dressed in a ridiculous outfit. I couldn't let him see any other weaknesses I might have.

'' I just wanted to make sure that it was really you, '' he answered with a shrug, never taking his eyes from me. '' You're dressed a little different now though. ''

I gritted my teeth and turned around to make my way towards my car, which was parked on the street at the end of the alleyway.

'' Do you work here? '' he asked, when I turned my back to him.

'' What's it to you? '' I snapped, refusing to look at him.

'' Nothing, '' he said and I could almost hear him shrug his shoulders again. '' I just hadn't picked you for a diner girl that's all. You're usually an overbearing dictator. I didn't realize you actually enjoyed serving people. ''

I clenched my fists again and turned around to glare at him. '' So you're just here to laugh at me? Wanted to make sure it was me, so you could tell everyone at school and ruin my reputation? ''

He simply looked back at me, seemingly unfazed by my anger. He didn't answer my question.

'' I liked your outfit, '' he said after a few second of tense silence. On my part at least. He didn't seem tense at all.

'' Oh, bite me! '' I said and turned around again. I could feel my cheeks burning at his words. I had never felt this embarrassed in my entire life.

I wanted to get out of here and crawl under a rock somewhere where no one would be able to find me for days. I was about to walk out of the alley when someone grabbed my hand.

'' Wait, '' he said and he turned me around again.

* * *

**_Alrighty, I don't know if this is something you would want to read, so please let me know and leave a review. Love or hate, all is welcome. Please, just let me know.  
If it's something people like I would definitely want to continue with this story. So, let me know._**

TTFN! x


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi everyone! ^^ Here's the second chapter. I want to thank everyone who left a review and gave me their thoughts on the story. They're really important to me, so thanks! Please let me know what you think of the next chapter. Love or hate, good or bad. Every review helps me a lot! So, don't forget to review! ^^ Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side._**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything._**

* * *

_*** We all struggle to keep up with ourselves every now and then. ***_

**_Chapter 2: From president to diner girl._**

* * *

_The next day at school. _

'' This is bullshit! '' I looked up and was met with a pair of furious eyes set in a very angry face. '' You asked for ideas for the Halloween party and we gave you plenty. You can't just reject everything we come up with. That's completely unfair. It's our party too! ''

I folded my arms across my chest and lifted an eyebrow at the boy before me. What was his name again? I didn't really care. They were all equally horrible in my eyes.

'' I rejected it because it's a ridiculous idea. I asked you to come up with something decent and strip-poker is not _decent! _''

'' It's a tradition! We always do that! ''

'' I've never heard of it, '' I countered, gritting my teeth. '' And it's utterly ridiculous so I won't allow it. ''

'' We have a right to be a part of this as well! ''

'' Yes, you do, '' I said. _Unfortunately. _'' And if you can all come up with something decent you will be. ''

'' This is ridiculous. You wanted equal rights to everyone, but you never even listen to what we have to say. ''

He turned around before I could respond and walked to the back of the classroom.

'' Edward, talk to her, '' he pleaded, pointing at me again.

'' What do you want me to say? '' was his response. He sounded completely bored.

'' Tell her that the strip-poker suggestion is a really good one, '' the boy said.

He got up from his table at the far end of the room and slouched over to me. I squared my shoulders and looked his straight in the eye.

_Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you. You're stronger than that. He's just playing with you. _I repeated these words in my head and took a deep breath when he reached my desk.

'' The strip-poker suggestion is a really good one, '' he said in a monotonous voice that didn't convince anyone. I arched an eyebrow, but managed to hold my tongue. Even though I was convinced that I wasn't going to play along with his games or whatever it was that he was up to, I didn't want to aggravate him either at this point. He could ruin everything by simply opening his mouth.

'' Edward, you need to put more feeling into it, '' the boy urged behind him.

'' Why? I don't even want to have a strip-poker event, '' he responded calmly. The other boys threw their hands in the air in indignation.

'' But, '' Edward continued and he turned back to me. '' It wouldn't hurt to listen to the boys every now and then, Prez, '' he added, leaning over my desk now. His face was suddenly very close to mine and I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks. He was definitely playing with me. But it seemed that he hadn't said anything to anyone yet. Perhaps he was waiting for the right moment to blackmail me. Or maybe he was actually feeling sympathetic? I'd never thought that I would ever consider to think like this some day, but I guessed that that was my best hope. That he was feeling sympathetic and therefore kept his mouth shut. I thought back to the conversation we had had yesterday evening after my shift had ended.

_'' Wait, '' he said and he turned me around again. _

_'' What? '' I snapped back at him, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I felt humiliated to the bone. _

_'' If you don't like the job then why do you work here? '' he asked. He sounded somewhat interested and that surprised me. Edward rarely showed interest in anyone as far as I knew. And I really didn't know that much about him. I guess no one did. He was simply the good-looking, mysterious guy that all the girls fawned over and all the boys looked up to and envied. But come to think of it, that was all I really knew about him. That, and that he was probably smart because he was top of the year, along with being great at sports. _

_Not very much to go on if you think about it._

_'' That's not it, '' I mumbled, finally meeting his eyes, though somewhat reluctantly. _

_'' Then what is it? '' he asked. He was still holding my wrist. _

_'' It's... '' I sighed, shaking my head, looking for the right word. '' Complicated. '' Yes, that would do. _

_'' I'm sure I can keep up, '' I prompted. _

_'' Can you at least let go of my wrist? I don't really like it when people touch me in dark alleyways. '' _

_He smirked a little, but let go of my wrist anyway. '' I'll keep that in mind. '' _

_Gah, what was that stupid smirk for? _

_'' Well? '' he prompted again after a few seconds of silence. _

_'' Well what? '' I said, rather defensively. There was only so much a girl could take before she snapped after all and this had not been a great day. At all. _

_'' Are you going to tell me? '' _

_Right, he wanted to know why I worked here. What was I supposed to tell him? The truth? Somehow, I didn't feel the urge to lie to him. And let's face it, what good would it do me anyway? He had already seen me and my outfit in all their embarrassing glory. _

_'' Fine, '' I sighed and I wrapped my hoodie a little tighter around my body. I felt extremely vulnerable all of a sudden. _

_'' I work here because the pay is really good, '' I said quickly, hugging myself and hunching my shoulders slightly. _

_He frowned a little, but seemed to understand pretty quickly. '' You need the money? '' _

_'' Yes, '' I answered. '' My mom's struggling to pay the bills and I work here in order to help out with that. No big deal. '' _

_'' Why didn't you just take a job in Forks? '' _

_'' Like I said, '' I repeated with another sigh. '' This pays a lot better and I can only work part-time. Working in Forks would take up to much of my time, since they're asking more hours there and I also need to keep up with my studies. I simply couldn't combine the two. I don't want my grades to drop. '' _

_'' I see, '' he said, leaning against the wall again. '' But you still hate this job? '' _

_'' No, '' I snapped, glaring at him again. '' I don't hate it. '' _

_'' You like it then? '' _

_'' Well, '' I said, struggling for words again. '' Not exactly. It's a little embarrassing every now and then, but my co-workers are actually pretty great and overall it's a nice place to work. The money doesn't hurt either. '' _

_'' Okay, '' he said, his eyes still boring into mine. '' I get it. Things are a little tough for you right now. I can sympathize. '' _

_I looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. '' So what are you going to do now? '' _

_'' Nothing, '' he simply answered. _

_'' So you won't tell anyone in school? '' _

_'' Why are you embarrassed anyway? '' he asked, still avoiding the question. '' It's perfectly normal to have a part-time job outside of school. '' _

_'' Because! '' I said, flaring up again. '' I've worked really hard to get to where I am today and I don't want people to think less of me because.. '' _

_'' You're a diner girl who dresses up and serves people? '' he finished my sentence for me. _

_I felt myself go red again and I turned my head away from him. _

_I suddenly felt his hands on my face and he forced me to look at him again. _

_'' I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of, '' he said, his bright green eyes boring into mine. '' Like I said, I liked your outfit. It really turned me on. '' _

_I felt my face go nuclear and I pulled my face away from him. '' What are you, some kind of pervert? '' _

_He merely looked at me, but didn't answer the question. What was wrong with him? He just said things like that with a completely straight face as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _

_'' Whatever, '' I said and turned around again. '' Now you know. I'm going home. I need to study. '' _

_I didn't wait for his response, but stomped out of the alleyway to my truck that stood waiting for me on the side of road, familiar and comforting. _

'' President? ''

I shook my head and looked up again. Ben was staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

'' Are you okay? ''

_Shit! I must have spaced out! _

I cleared my throat and ruffled some papers. '' Yes, Ben, thank you, '' I answered curtly.

I heard someone snicker from the corner of the room and I turned around to glare at the person who dared to make fun of me. It was Edward. Why was he still here?

'' What? '' I snapped as I felt my face go red again. '' Get out of here, you're not a member of the council. ''

He shrugged away from the wall he was leaning against and walked slowly out of the room without another word. I stared after him. At a loss for words. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

* * *

_Thursday late afternoon at the diner girl's cafe. _

'' What is this? '' I asked, holding up a pair of animal ears and a fluffy tail.

'' It's cute animal day today, '' Rose informed me enthusiastically.

'' What? Why? '' I looked at the items in my hand as if they were about to explode in my face.

'' Because everyone loves cute animals, '' she said, showing off her bunny tail and flapping her long ears a little.

'' And what's with this outfit? '' I demanded, holding up a pair of shorts and tank top that would definitely show way too much cleavage.

'' Okay, fine, '' Rose conceded. '' It's sexy, cute animal day. Check out the shoes! ''

I looked down and spotted a pair of high heels that could easily be used as a murder weapon. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head before I slowly opened them again. I knew that Rose liked these theme days. Actually, almost every day had another theme. It was hard to keep track of all the embarrassing outfits they had forced me in, but this was something new. She seemed to be enjoying herself though.

'' Don't be goofy and put it on, '' she demanded before leaving again. I let out another sigh and reluctantly changed into my animal outfit. What was I supposed to be anyway? A lamb? Great. Is that really how the others saw me? I was the strongest person in the vicinity. I wasn't vulnerable or anything like that. I was about to check myself in the mirror, but then realized that I probably didn't want to see what I looked like today, so instead of looking I closed my eyes until I had passed the mirror and made my way into the cafe.

I wasn't very surprised to see that the majority of the customers was male. It was always like this, but today was ridiculous. I managed to spot three women in total. And the joint was packed!

'' Can I order something, girlie? '' A man called, waving his hand at me.

'' Of course! What would you like, sir? '' I asked, fixing a smile on my face.

'' Just a cup of coffee, thanks. ''

'' Of course, sir, '' I responded and turned around again.

'' Bella! '' Rose called from behind the bar.

'' One coffee, please, '' I said, putting my tray on the bar.

'' Bella, you need to be in character! '' she said while fixing the coffee.

'' What do you mean? ''

'' Well, you're a lamb. You have to act like one too! ''

'' And how am I supposed to do that? '' I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

'' How about you act a little coy, '' Tanya suggested, suddenly standing beside me.

'' That's a good one, '' Rose said, nodding her head vigorously. '' And you should act a little more innocent and young. You could totally pull that off. ''

I groaned and shook my head at the two of them. I noticed Tanya's cat ears and arched an eyebrow at her. '' And what are you acting like? ''

'' Like a kitten of course, '' she answered, pointing at the cat ears on her head.

'' And what's that? You scratch everyone's eyes out? ''

'' Of course not, it has to be alluring, Bella, '' she said rolling her eyes at me. '' You're not really into this are you? You're great at a lot of things, Bella, but you should be more girlie every now and then. I would almost think that you don't really like working here. ''

And after that pleasant statement she left the bar and danced her way into the cafe again.

'' Oh, my, '' Rose said, shaking her head a little. '' Tanya's a really pretty girl and she's very sweet, but she can be a little blunt every now and then. She has a dark aura that one. ''

'' Yeah, '' I said, feeling a little bad about my behavior now. '' But it's not true what she said. I really do like working here. I do! ''

'' I know you do, Bella, '' Rose answered with a smile. '' I know that some of these things aren't really in your comfort zone, but you never disappoint me. You always work really hard and I'm truly happy to have someone like you on my team. ''

Well, that made me feel slightly better. At least she appreciated the effort. Rose placed the coffee on my tray and I hurried out again to deliver it.

'' I'm sorry for keeping you, sir, '' I said, trying to get into character. '' Please let me know if you would like anything else. ''

The man looked a little surprised when he noticed the change in me, but gave me a wide smile after a second.

'' Sure thing, sweetie, '' he responded before taking a sip of his coffee. '' Delicious as always, '' he added with a wink.

I pretended to blush and made my way to another customer. I got into the character much easier than I expected, probably fueled by my desire to live up to other Rose's expectations of me, but still noticed a few patronizing smiles from my co-workers every now and then. _Yes, I'm definitely out of my comfort zone here, give me a break. _

'' Little lamb! ''

I turned around and saw Kate behind me. She saw that she wore a pair of mouse ears, or that's what they looked like at least.

'' There's a customer over there who's asking for you, '' she said, hopping around like a little kid on Christmas day. '' And he's really cute too! ''

I frowned a little. Someone was asking for me? It wasn't that uncommon. We did have a lot of regulars who frequently asked for one of us in particular.

'' He's over there in the far corner, '' she added, pointing at the other side of the cafe.

I craned my neck to see who she was pointing at, but all I saw where the heads of the other customers.

'' Go on! '' she urged and she gave me a little push. '' He's really good-looking! ''

I made my way over to the corner and almost screamed out loud when I noticed the person sitting at the table. _Edward Cullen! _What the hell was he doing here? Was he here to torture me so more? Was he going to blackmail me after all? No, I couldn't let him see my discomfort. I had made a promise with myself this evening and I was planning to see it through no matter what. I was a professional after all. I wouldn't break my character no matter what.

He looked up at me when I approached the table, but didn't show any sign of recognition.

'' Good afternoon, sir, '' I said in what I hoped was a coy manner. '' How may I help you? ''

I noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth but pretended to ignore it. God, this was humiliating.

'' Yes, '' he answered calmly after a few seconds. '' I would like a cup of coffee, please. ''

'' Is there anything else I can get you? '' I asked, trying my best to hold on to my character.

'' I'd like the menu please, '' he answered.

'' I'll be right back, sir. ''

I turned around and almost stomped my way over to the bar.

'' Who is he? '' Kate asked almost immediately. '' Do you know him? He's so handsome. ''

I didn't answer, but instead pretended to be busy fixing the menu.

'' Who? '' Rose asked, craning her neck to see who Kate was pointing at. '' Oh! He's very cute indeed. Is he your boyfriend, Bella? ''

'' No way! '' I snapped, clenching my fists. '' He's just an idiot. That's all. Is the coffee ready? ''

'' Here it is, '' Rose answered with a sweet smile. '' Bella, '' she added when I was about to turn around. '' Remember your character! You've been doing great so far! ''

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked back to the table Edward was sitting at.

'' Thank you for your patience, sir, '' I said when I put the coffee down in front of him.

'' And here's the menu you requested. Please let me know when you're ready to order. ''

'' Actually, '' he said before I could turn around. '' What would you recommend? ''

I turned back and saw him looking at the menu with mild interest.

'' Well, our home-made hamburgers are really good and we always have a special with every theme. You can find it at the top of the menu, '' I leaned over the table and pointed at the top of the menu he held in his hands.

'' How about the lamb? '' he asked innocently, looking up at me again. '' Is that any good here? ''

I felt my face burst into flames again and I looked down at my killer heels. He was definitely playing with me. I could feel that he was enjoying himself.

'' I wouldn't know, sir, '' I answered, praying to all the gods out there that I could maintain my composure. I wanted to rip the menu out of his hands and shove it right up his smug, annoying-

'' You've never tasted lamb before? '' he asked surprised.

I didn't answer his question. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't think of any normal response, so in this case silence was definitely golden.

'' Me neither, '' he said, that small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth again. '' I never really cared for it until today, but somehow I'm curious now. ''

'' Does that mean that you know your order, sir? '' I asked, silently counting to ten in my head.

'' Yes, I'd like to try the lamb. ''

'' Is there anything else you'd like? ''

'' No, that'll be all. '' he answered. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I had never felt so embarrassed. I had never felt so angry either. I wanted to throw his scalding coffee in his face. I wanted to slap him so hard that he would feel it for days. I wanted him to be eaten by a lion or trampled by a horde of angry rhino's.

I turned around and stomped my way back to the bar, my face felt so hot I was surprised that the people around me couldn't feel it burn them.

'' Oh, Bella! '' Rose exclaimed, her hands folded under her chin. '' You totally sold it back there. You were the perfect lamb. I'm so proud of you. I didn't know you had it in you. Looking down at your shoes, blushing, fidgeting. You were amazing! ''

_Of course I was, _I thought bitterly. _That blush wasn't an act. Who in the world could actually fake a blush like that? _

I slammed my notepad on the bar and Rose picked it up.

'' Lamb? '' she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. '' Wow, he must really like your costume, Bella. ''

'' Or maybe he likes you! '' Kate gushed, jumping up and down. '' I think he totally likes you, Bella. ''

'' What are you talking about? He's just playing with me and trying to get a rise out of me. He's trying to embarrass me and he's enjoying it! ''

'' I don't know, Bella, '' Rose said, looking in Edward's direction again. '' He's still staring at you. He hasn't taken his eyes of you since he entered the cafe. He looks... worried? ''

'' Worried? What are you talking about? '' I turned around and saw that Edward was indeed looking at me. But why would he be worried about me? He was actually enjoying my humiliation. I was still waiting for the inevitable blackmail that was bound to come. I had no idea what he wanted from me, but I doubted it was anything I was willing to give.

'' He's got that look on his face, '' Rose said in a dreamy voice. '' He's totally into you, Bella. And he's really good-looking. You're so lucky! ''

'' I don't need a guy, '' I fumed. '' Least of all a perverted alien who pops up out of nowhere and tries to embarrass me the first chance he gets. The only look he has on his face is a smug, annoying... ugh! '' I couldn't even finish my sentence. He made my blood boil. Why couldn't he just get on with it. Tell me what it was he wanted from me.

'' You're so bitter sometimes, Bella, '' Rose said, shaking her head. '' Not all men are bad you know. There are some decent guys out there. ''

'' Well, I've never met one, '' I retorted. '' And that idiot in the corner certainly isn't one of them either. ''

Kate and Rose shared a look and Rose shook her head after a minute.

I brought Edward's food out when it was ready and told him to enjoy it in as polite a voice as I could muster.

'' Did you enjoy the food, sir? '' I asked when Edward had finished.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, '' Yes, thank you, Bella. I think lamb is a new favorite of mine. ''

'' Is there anything else you would like? '' I asked, ignoring the sudden urge I had to grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him out of the cafe. '' A dessert perhaps? We always have a special. Today it's an animaltastic dessert you don't want to miss! ''

_Just do your job. You're a strong woman. Don't let him get to you... don't let him get to you. _

He actually laughed at me! I hadn't come up with that phrase! I was only obeying orders.

He tried to hit his laugh, but failed miserably. He looked away for a second, trying to regain himself and I was just about ready to snap his neck.

'' I can't say no to that, '' he finally managed to say with a smirk. I turned around without another word and repeated my new mantra in my head.

_Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. _

It was such a slow evening. Edward was still there when we were about to close. Did the guy have nothing better to do. He was still staring at me the whole time, but I tried to ignore him as best as possible.

When all the other customers had left he was still there! Watching me from the corner of the cafe.

'' We're closing, '' was all I said to him. There were no other customers and I had really reached my limit.

'' Okay, '' was his brilliant response and he slowly rose from his seat. He reached in his pocket and paid for the food, leaving a generous tip. He turned around and left without another word. I stared after him, at a loss for words. What the hell was his deal?

We finished cleaning in no time and I was happy that today was over. I was tired, angry and still had a lot of homework to do. I changed back into my normal clothes and wished everyone good night before I made my way out the backdoor.

I looked up and let out a heavy sigh.

'' Why are you still here? '' I fumed when Edward was leaning against the wall in the alley just like he had done two days ago.

'' I wanted to see you, '' he said, his eyes boring into mine.

'' What is it you want? '' I snapped. I had officially reached my limit and I was off duty now, so there was no reason for me to be polite to him anymore. '' Just get on with it. ''

He didn't answer and I almost kicked the wall in frustration.

'' Why haven't you told anyone about this yet? '' I didn't understand why he hadn't told anyone at school. He could have told everyone in a heartbeat. He could have made my life miserable just like that, but instead he just kept popping up out of nowhere, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

'' I don't want to share you, '' he answered, slowly walking toward me. '' You're my secret entertainment. ''

'' So you are enjoying this? '' I fumed.

He didn't respond but stopped right in front of me. He put his hand on the top of my head and patted it softly.

I felt my cheeks flame again.

'' You're really cute when you blush, '' he said nonchalantly. I jerked my head away after a minute and glared at him again. I turned around without another word and stomped my way over to my truck, leaving him in the alleyway.

'' Figured that, '' I heard him mutter just before I reached my truck, but I ignored him as best as I could.

* * *

_The next day at school._

'' Isabella! Isabella! ''

I looked around and saw Jessica waving at me from across the lot. Angela was right behind her and they made their way over to me. Jessica threw her arms around my neck with such a force that I almost lost my balance.

'' Wow, easy there, tiger, '' I managed to say, patting her awkwardly on the back.

'' There's a line of boys waiting in front of your classroom, by the way, '' Angela said when she caught up with us. '' They're waiting for you. ''

I let out a sigh and slung my bag over my shoulder. Just as Angela had said, there was a line of boys standing outside my classroom. I opened the door and got in, ignoring them until I was seated behind my desk.

'' We've come up with a new idea for the Halloween party, '' one of them said proudly, shoving a piece of paper under my nose. I took it without enthusiasm.

'' Rejected, '' was all I said before I threw the paper down again.

'' What?! '' the boy exclaimed indignantly. '' What's wrong with this? ''

'' We're not having a pool made out of fake blood where people can wrestle each other, '' I said impatiently. '' That's completely ridiculous. I asked you to come with a decent proposal. ''

'' But everyone loved the idea! ''

'' Everyone was in all of you. ''

'' And what's wrong with that? ''

'' The girls won't like it and it's not decent. If you can't come up with something decent today I'm done. ''

'' How about corner with loveseats where people can snuggle together? '' one of the boys suggested.

'' Oh, that's a good one, '' a few others chimed in. '' That's super girlie! ''

'' Rejected, '' was all I said.

'' You're doing this on purpose! What's wrong with that? ''

'' It's got nothing to do with Halloween and it's still indecent! '' I fumed, feeling my patience drain out of me at the speed of light.

'' This is completely unfair! '' Several of them shouted, but I really didn't give a damn what they thought.

'' It's our party too! ''

'' Yes, and it's also a party for the kids from middle school so they can get a taste of this school. I want to show them that this is actually a great school. We need more students, girls especially. And you're ideas are utterly indecent and ridiculous.

'' How about a game of football in Halloween costumes? That way they can see how great at sports we are here! ''

'' Rejected, '' I said impatiently. '' I don't want thins to get messy and smelly. It's indoors remember? You can show your football skills at the introductions this spring. ''

'' Oh, come on! '' several of them said, clearly as frustrated now as I was.

'' It seems you are incapable of coming up with a decent proposal. Girls, '' I turned around to a group of girls that had gathered on my left. '' Do you have any ideas? ''

'' Er... '' a small girl said, looking a little intimidated by the group of angry boys in front of her. '' How about a cafe where people can sit and relax. We can serve them various Halloween dishes and we can make some punch? ''

'' That's a great idea! '' I said before writing it down on the sheet in front of me.

'' Are you kidding me? '' several boys said. '' Just like that. This is completely unfair! ''

'' How about a table where they can carve their own pumpkin? '' Another girl suggested.

'' Great! '' I exclaimed before writing it down.

'' Hold on! '' on of the boys said and he slammed his hands on my desk. I looked up and arched an eyebrow at him. '' I've got one too. We could be in charge of the music, so people can dance. ''

'' That's already been arranged and that's the evening program, '' I said impatiently.

'' I'm looking for activities during the day. ''

'' We can also do that during the day! ''

'' Rejected. ''

'' You're only accepting the girls ideas! It's just because you don't like us! It's completely unfair. ''

'' Well, I'm done for now, '' I said, ignoring their words. '' If you do happen to come up with something decent, you have until the end of the day. ''

I got up from my seat and walked out of the classroom without another word.

* * *

_Later that day. _

I opened the door to the roof and inhaled the fresh air that blew in my face. I sometimes came here to clear my head and get away from all the chaos. I could really relax up here and catch a break.

It was always peaceful and quiet here and I wouldn't get-

'' Disturbed! '' I shouted out loud when I spotted a tall figure a few feet away from me. It was Edward Cullen. Of course! That guy just kept popping up out of nowhere.

'' What are _you _doing here? Go away! ''

'' I was just enjoying the fresh air until you showed up and disrupted my quiet, '' he said, sitting against a wall, his eyes closed.

'' Why do you keep popping up? What are you? A stalker? ''

He didn't respond but opened one eye to look at me.

'' You seem more aggravated than usual, Prez, '' he said. '' Something bothering you? ''

'' Yes, you! '' I fumed, leaning over the railing, my back turned to the idiot behind me.

'' And why is that? ''

'' Because you're driving me insane! You pop up out of nowhere all the time and you enjoy it when you embarrass me. Yet you haven't told anyone about my job. I don't get it. ''

'' I've told you, '' he said calmly. '' I don't want to share you. You're my secret entertainment. And I don't pop up out of nowhere. You just happen to be where I am. ''

'' Whatever, '' I fumed before I made my way back into the building. I slammed the door behind me without looking at him and clenched my fists in aggravation.

* * *

_Later that day in the council's classroom._

If anyone had been sitting at the other side of my desk I wouldn't have seen them. My desk was packed with stacks of papers and I was literally buried under paperwork. Usually I didn't mind. I was the student council president after all and it was my responsibility. But I wasn't feeling too well today. I hadn't slept properly in days. I had worked at the cafe almost every day this week and I still had a ton of homework to do. Those boys in school weren't making my life any easier with their ridiculous proposals and don't even get me started on-

'' Edward! '' I called, knocking a stack of papers of my desk when I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

'' You don't look well, Prez, '' he commented. '' Are you sure you're okay? ''

'' What's it to you? '' I snapped. I got up from behind my desk and walked over to clean up the mess I had left on the floor.

'' It's merely an observation, '' he said.

'' Well, go observe something else, will you. I'm busy. ''

I bend over to collect the papers that had fallen on the floor and tried to place them into a neat pile. I was about to get back up again when the room started spinning.

'' Oh no, '' I said weakly and before I really knew what was happening, something strong gripped my waist. I looked up and saw Edward leaning over me again.

'' That's the second time I saved you, '' he said dryly, pulling me up again. '' Maybe you should take a break. ''

'' I'm fine! '' I snapped, shoving his hands away. '' Besides, I don't need help from the likes of you. Leave me alone! ''

My face must have been a picture because I could felt the heat in my cheeks. Why did this keep happening?

'' Okay then, '' was all he said and he turned around and left the classroom. I stared at the empty doorway, completely confused. I let out another sigh and rubbed the palms of my hands over my face. I was actually happy that it was Friday. I was exhausted. But I couldn't give in to that now. I still had a ton of work to do and I had to work later today.

I walked back to my desk, sat down and resumed my work.

* * *

_Later that day at the diner girl's cafe. _

T.G.I.F.

I read the letters on the big black board in front of the cafe. That meant that every customer could have a free drink. But it also meant that we didn't have any themes today and that I could actually work in my normal outfit for once. Thank god for that.

'' Bella! '' Kate waved enthusiastically when I entered the cafe. I waved back a little awkwardly and scanned to place to make sure _he _wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't see him.

'' Bella, you look really tired, '' Rose commented when I put my tray on the bar. '' Are you okay? ''

'' I'm fine, '' I answered, a little weaker than a would've liked. My shift was almost over for today anyway, so I wasn't going to complain. Not that I ever complained about trivial things like that. I had plenty of time to rest when I got home. Well, that wasn't exactly true, since I still had a ton of work to do, but I could probably fit some sleep in there somewhere.

I walked into the staff room to change the garbage cans at the end of my shift. I pushed the backdoor open with my foot and dragged the garbage bags with me. I threw them into the big container just outside the building and was about to go back inside when I heard something in the alleyway.

'' Who's- '' I started to say, but my question was answered before I could finish it.

'' Well, well, if it isn't our Prez, '' Mike Newton drawled, stopping before me. Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie flanked him like they always did.

_Oh no! This is really bad. They can't see me like this. This is a nightmare, it must be. I must have fallen asleep somewhere out of sheer exhaustion and this was merely a figment of my imagination. Or I was still awake somehow, but had started to hallucinate. Sleep deprivation tended to do these sort of things, right? That must be it.. it had to be._

'' Wow, it really is the Prez, '' Tyler chimed in.

I felt so tired all of a sudden. My face was burning up, but it wasn't even because of the embarrassment. That hadn't even settled in. I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't afford to get ill now. That would be terrible timing...

'' This is hilarious! You're actually working as a diner girl? '' Eric sneered.

Mike took a step forward and stopped right in front of me. '' And here we all thought that you were too much of a feminist to even act like a proper girl. What a shock. ''

'' This definitely calls for a picture, '' Tyler said and he took out his cellphone.

My head was spinning and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. It looked like there were at least ten of them. I wasn't feeling well at all...

'' You know, '' Mike continued. '' This outfit actually suits you. I think you look- '' He reached his hand out and was about to touch me, but someone slapped his hand away. At the same time I felt a strong arm around my waist.

'' Just because she's damn cute doesn't mean you're allowed to touch her, '' a voice said sternly. I recognized the voice immediately. Edward. I looked up and had to narrow my eyes to see him properly. He was glaring at the boys in front of him.

'' Edward! '' Mike Newton said. He sounded almost scared.

'' Go away, '' Edward said and I felt his hand on my forehead. He held me against him in what I imagined was a protective stance, but I couldn't be sure. I was too far gone to think clearly.

'' Yes! '' all three of them said and I heard hurried footsteps.

'' Now! '' Edward added a little louder and before I could look up and focus on the alley before me they had disappeared from sight.

'' Are you okay? '' he asked quietly. He rubbed his hand lightly across my forehead. '' You're burning up. ''

'' Sorry, '' was all I managed to say before all the strength left my body and I felt myself slump against him. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I was so tired and the whole world was spinning around me.

'' It's okay, '' Edward said quietly. Or at least, that's what I heard. '' I've got you. You can rest all you want. ''

* * *

_The next day._

I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of my mother hovering over me.

'' Good afternoon, '' she said, placing a hand on my forehead. '' Well, you no longer have a temperature. I guess you were just exhausted. You really need to take a break every now and then, sweetie. You work too hard. ''

'' Where am I? '' I asked, looking around the room. I realized I was lying in bed. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was that I was at work and I went outside to get rid of the garbage bags. Hang on... something had happened. I remembered that I felt extremely tired and dizzy and then... Shit! Mike Newton and his sidekicks had showed up! They had seen me in my work outfit. They knew! But they had left... Edward had shown up! That's right, I remembered now. But still.. how did I get here? I didn't remember how I got home.

'' How did I get here? '' I asked dazedly.

'' Rosalie dropped you off yesterday evening. She said you had gotten ill at work, so she brought you home. ''

Rose, huh? Did that mean that Edward had brought me back inside? And then what? He had just disappeared without another word? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, really.

I sat up a little straighter and looked down at myself. I was still in my work clothes but I was wearing something else as well. A jacket? It didn't belong to me. I was way too big for me anyway. Maybe Edward... no, why would he do that? But still... it was a male jacket. No one at work wore this size, nor this style for that matter.

'' Just take it easy for today, okay? Rosalie said that someone could fill in for you, '' my mom said, unaware of my internal babble.

'' Yeah, okay, '' I answered vaguely, completely absorbed.

'' I've made you some tea, '' my mom continued, pointing at my nightstand.

'' Thanks, '' I said gratefully and reached for the cup of tea. It was deliciously warm and immediately made me drowsy again. Maybe I really should take it easy for today. I could sleep a little more and get some homework done later.

* * *

_Later that day._

'' Sweetheart? '' my mom called on the other side of my bedroom door. I was seated behind my desk, trying to concentrate on the pile of homework before me.

'' Yeah? '' I asked, dropping my pen on my notebook and leaning back in my squeaky chair.

She opened the door and walked into the bedroom with a small package in her hands.

'' Are you feeling a little better? '' she asked, clearly concerned.

'' I'm fine, mom, '' I reassured her. '' I was just a little tired. You don't have to worry. I'm alright now. ''

'' Yes, about that, '' she said, placing the package in front of me on my desk.

'' What's this? '' I asked surprised. '' My birthday was last month, mom. ''

'' I know that, sweetie, '' she laughed. '' I was there the day you were born. ''

I rolled my eyes at that.

'' It's a cellphone actually, '' she continued, a little more serious now.

'' What? '' I gasped, looking at the package with wide eyes. '' Why? I don't need a cellphone, mom. Those things are really expensive. We can't afford that. ''

'' Well, it's nothing fancy, '' she said, biting her lip nervously. It was a trade I had inherited from her. '' The man at the store said that most kids have something a little 'cooler', but this was all I could afford. I'm sure it'll work fine, though, '' she added, frowning at the package.

'' It's just that, '' she continued after a few seconds. '' Something happened to you yesterday and you weren't able to contact me. I didn't know what was going on until Rosalie brought you home. It's just in case something happens you know. I want you to be able to call someone if you need to. ''

'' Mom, '' I said, shaking my head now. '' You don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself. ''

'' I know that, sweetie, '' she said, smiling gently at me. '' But I'm your mother and I get worried sometimes. I can't help it. ''

'' It's still way too much, '' I protested. '' We can't afford this. ''

'' It's fine, honestly, '' she said.

'' At least let me pay you back, '' I argued.

'' You already pay more than enough, '' she said with a sigh. '' You took that job to help out with the bills and everything. When your father left he left a debt and things are a little tough, I know. But it isn't your responsibility to fix it. It's mine. I want you to enjoy things too. ''

'' Mom, I'm fine. I don't mind helping you out. We're in this together, okay? ''

She smiled at me again and kissed my forehead softly. '' You're so precious to me. Please, just except the cellphone. I don't want you to pay me back. I just want you to use it. ''

I had run out of arguments so I accepted the cellphone with another sigh and a shake of my head.

'' Thanks, mom, '' I sighed.

'' You're welcome, sweetie, '' she replied. '' I love you. ''

'' I love you too. ''

She stroked my hair once more and left the room again. I looked at the package that stood on my desk for at least fifteen minutes before I opened it. I didn't like it when other people worried about me, least of all my mom. She had enough things to worry about without me being an extra cause for concern.

Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said I could take care of myself. I had always wanted to care of myself, so I had made that happen. I didn't like to rely on other people, least of all a man. My mother had relied on my father and look what happened to her. He ruined her and she had been unable to do anything about it. I would never let that happen to myself. I had learned from her mistakes.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine when I remembered yesterday evening. Mike and his side-kicks had seen me and had probably told a lot of other people by now. By Monday the whole school would be aware of my extra curricular activities. My secret wouldn't be a secret anymore and my whole reputation would be flushed down the toilet. Who in the world was going to take me seriously after that little piece of information had made it's way into the student body? I had worked so hard to achieve my goals and now everything would just be over, lost. What was I going to do?

* * *

_**Alrighty, there it is. Please let me know your thoughts. Do you all like it? Should I continue with this story. Leave me a review! Thanks a lot! **_

_**TTFN! X **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hi ^^ Here's chapter three. I want to thank the people who have reviewed so far. I know that in the last chapter there was a lot of ' the next day, later that day, 'stuff, but that was on purpose because she was struggling to keep up with herself. It was a one chapter kind of thing, so rest easy! It was supposed to be little chaotic, haha. So, none of that in this chapter. She had a few days of to take a break, sort of. No work, and no annoying guys. I hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think. Good or bad, love or hate, all is more than welcome. I'm still trying to find my pace with this story and all comments are more than welcome and much needed. Thank you so much. I'll see you on the other side!_**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything._**

* * *

_*** Every girl needs to know how to kick some male-butt when necessary. ***_

**Chapter 3. A diner-girl but not a damsel.**

* * *

Taking it easy for the weekend had really helped me clear my head. Last week had been such a hassle and I had lost track of everything. I felt like I was doing everything half-assed these days. I had caught up with my homework this weekend and had managed to get a lot of work done for the Halloween party that was happening this Friday.

I had also thought about how that idiot threesome had found out about my job, and I knew I had to accept the fact that the whole school was in the know now. There was no way they would've kept this quiet. Edward hadn't told anyone for some reason, but those three had always been a pain in the ass. It would definitely make them happy if I somehow lost my reputation. They didn't like the changes I had made at school one bit, so if there was a way to undo everything I had accomplished they would surely go for it.

I guess I had no choice but to face it head on.

And then there was Edward. God, that guy could give me a headache like no else could. At least I knew what to expect from those idiots, but with Edward everything was a mystery. That guy seemed to pop up out of nowhere and he never did what I expected. I couldn't figure him out at all and it pissed me off.

Speaking of popping up out of nowhere... his timing had been incredible last Friday. Maybe he was stalking me after all. But, no matter what, he had actually helped me this time. I guess I owed him. That pissed me off even more.

I looked myself over in the mirror and adjusted my uniform for the tenth time. I turned around with a sigh and threw my bag over my shoulder.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked down the stairs. When I was almost at the bottom I heard a loud creaking noise. I grabbed the side of the stairs in panic and looked down at my feet. My right foot was stuck in one of the steps. I had stepped right through it! Seriously, this house was falling apart! I pulled my leg up and winced a little when my ankle scraped against the splintered wood. I made a mental note to fix the step later, because I simply didn't have the time at the moment.

I entered the kitchen and saw that Alice was already seated there, eating her cereal and scanning the newspaper like she did every morning.

'' Morning, '' I said, grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards and pulling out one of the mismatching chairs.

I grabbed the box of cereal and some milk and made myself some breakfast.

'' Morning, '' she answered vaguely, thirty seconds late. '' Some guy entered a cafe after closing time and assaulted a waitress. ''

'' What? '' I asked, my mouth full of cereal. I swallowed loudly and frowned at her.

She looked up and pointed at the newspaper in front of her. '' In Port Angeles, '' she added. '' They haven't caught him yet. There's a warning from the police in here. You should be careful, sister. ''

I looked at Alice and smiled gently. '' You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. ''

'' It says he's armed, '' she said, looking down at the newspaper again. '' This is the third warning this month, though. ''

'' Well, if I'll run into him I'll make sure he won't get away, '' I said when I had swallowed another bite.

More prove that men were perverted and disgusting. It was one of the reasons I had learned how to defend myself. Things like that happened all the time and the idea of being defenseless in such a situation didn't really appeal to me. Moreover, I had no desire to be a damsel in distress and wait for someone to rescue me either. I could take care of myself thank you very much.

'' Oh, there's another contest, '' Alice suddenly said, pulling me back to the present.

'' Can you sing or play a musical instrument? '' she asked, looking up at me again.

'' What? '' I asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow at her.

'' It's a music contest, '' she added, pointing at the newspaper again. '' The winner gets a thousand dollars. ''

'' Oh, '' I said, a little bemused. '' No, I can't. ''

'' That's a shame, '' she said, resuming her reading. '' I can't either. A thousand dollar price would've been nice. Maybe I can learn something in time for the contest, '' she mused.

'' Alice, '' I said, frowning at her again. '' You don't have to do those things you know. ''

'' It's okay, '' she said. '' I'm too young to get job, so this is the only way I can help. ''

'' You don't have to help, '' I said, shaking my head. '' It's not your responsibility. I just want you to enjoy things. Do things that other kids do. ''

She looked up at me again. '' My friends always help me find these things, they don't mind. Besides, it's not really your responsibility either, is it? But you still help. If dad hadn't left... ''

'' Yeah, but he did, '' I said curtly, immediately annoyed. I didn't like it when my father was mentioned. As far as I was concerned he was dead, or had never existed, or whatever. I couldn't care less about him.

'' Maybe I will hear something from those other contests, '' she mused, clearly not listening to me anymore. '' The questions were really easy, so maybe... ''

I sighed again and shook my head. I knew it wouldn't make a difference if I told her not to focus on those things so much.

'' Are you ready to go? '' I asked instead, putting our bowls in the sink before filling them with water.

'' Sure, '' she answered, her face still buried in the newspaper.

'' Come on then, '' I said, grabbing my raincoat. '' Take the newspaper with you if you must. I want to go. ''

She got up and grabbed the newspaper. She threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her coat and walked out the front door, her face still buried in the damned thing.

I dropped her off at school and watched her until she disappeared inside the building.

I started the engine again and turned around on the highway. Time to face the inevitable...

* * *

'' Good morning, President! '' Ben chimed, smiling at me.

'' Good morning, '' I said a little warily. It was his usual greeting, but that didn't mean anything. Even if the school knew about my job, Ben could still be acting like he always did. He was a dependable guy after all. About the only dependable guy I knew.

'' Did you hear about that diner girl-'' he started and I turned around and glared at him. He closed his mouth immediately and looked a little frightened.

'' What? '' I snapped. I felt a wave of panic crash over me as if I had just been struck by lightning. I knew this was bound to happen, but I suddenly realized that I still had no idea how to deal with it.

'' That got assaulted by some guy in Port Angeles, '' he finished in a small voice.

_Oh! The article in the newspaper, of course. _I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes for a few seconds in an attempt to calm myself down. I had overreacted as soon as I had heard the word diner girl. I was getting paranoid and classes hadn't even started.

_Great start of the day, _I thought sarcastically.

'' Oh, yeah, '' I said, scratching the back of my head in silent embarrassment. '' I heard about that. ''

'' They haven't caught him yet, '' Ben continued, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes as if he was checking if I was going crazy again.

'' Mmhm, '' I hummed, internally chastising myself for my insane behavior. I needed to get a grip. And fast!

I looked over at the picnic benches in an attempt to distract myself and was surprised when I saw that they were empty. The idiot threesome usually lounged on them, waiting for me to yell at them about the proper use of picnic benches and how they had violated the dress code again. But they were nowhere to be seen. I was immediately suspicious. Where they going around the school at this very moment, telling everyone about my job? Where they planning to ambush me inside the school?

I wasn't afraid of them, but the prospect of dealing with those particular consequences set me on edge.

'' Are you sure you're okay, Prez? '' Ben asked, throwing me another concerned look.

'' I'm fine, '' I answered curtly, opening the front door with a yank. I was nervous and it made me more aggravated than usual.

Ben tiptoed inside and kept throwing me concerned looks every now and then.

'' Will you stop acting as if I'm about to die! '' I finally snapped at him when we reached the student council classroom. '' I said I was fine! ''

'' S-sorry, '' Ben stammered, hurrying inside and taking his usual seat. I stomped my way over to my desk and sat down with a loud huff. The rest of the council entered within five minutes and I started the meeting without further delay.

They all were unusually quiet and it made me even more suspicious. Did they know? Or was it because I was acting paranoid and they had noticed? Just like Ben?

'' And finally- '' I started to say, but then the door opened and someone entered the classroom.

_What? No one who wasn't on the council was allowed to enter this room during a meeting without permission. Who dared- _

'' Edward! '' I snapped when I saw him leaning against the doorway.

'' Good morning, Prez, '' he said casually.

'' What are you doing here? '' I snapped again. '' You're not on the council. Get out! ''

'' I just wanted to see you, '' he said, walking over to my desk. He stopped a few feet away and leaned against a wall. '' Don't mind me. ''

I gritted my teeth and counted to ten inside my head. I finally decided that it was best to just ignore him and get on with the meeting.

'' Like I said, '' I continued as if I hadn't just been interrupted by my possible stalker. '' I've made a schedule for the coming week, regarding the preparations for the Halloween party this Friday. I've included all of you to supervise and help out wherever necessary. Make sure everyone receives a schedule, so they'll know what to do. ''

The whole council nodded in agreement after casting Edward another bewildered look.

'' And please make sure that the boys from class two don't do anything to mess things up! '' I added with a growl. I had rejected all of their ridiculous ideas and I had a feeling that they weren't going to go down without a fight.

'' Good, '' I said, closing the folders in front of me. '' That's it. ''

I heard the scraping noise of several chairs on the floor and the members of my council left the classroom one by one.

'' See you later, Prez, '' one of them called before leaving the classroom.

After a minute it was just me, Edward and Ben, who was still gathering everyone's papers.

He walked over to my desk when he had collected everything and put it down in a neat pile.

'' Thank you, Ben, '' I said and I gave him a weak smile.

'' No problem, Prez, '' he said before turning around and walking towards the door.

'' Is it okay for me to leave now? '' he asked, casting both me and Edward a questioning look.

'' Of course, '' I answered. '' You don't have to ask permission, Ben. You know that. ''

'' Thank you, '' he said and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Edward alone in the classroom.

He shrugged away from the wall and stopped in front of my desk. He looked at me for a minute without saying anything. I just stared back at him, unwilling to be the first to break the silence.

'' They haven't told anyone, '' he finally said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well, I sure as hell hadn't expected that.

'' How do you know? '' I asked skeptically.

'' Because I asked them not to tell anyone, '' he answered with a shrug.

'' And they listened to you? '' I scoffed. '' What did you do? Threaten them? ''

'' Not really, '' he said, shrugging again. '' I asked them to not spread it around too much because it's my secret entertainment. ''

I gritted my teeth again and glared at him. '' You're really enjoying this, aren't you? ''

'' Well, '' he said. '' You would get mad if I told you I was actually worried about you, wouldn't you? ''

_Worried about me? There was no way, he was just messing with me. And yes, him telling me that he was worried about me actually did piss me off even more than his secret entertainment bullshit. _

'' I don't think you should worry about people finding out though, '' he continued, leaning against one of the desks in front of me now. '' You're a smart, determined and beautiful person and that won't change just because you work as a diner girl. ''

I looked up at him in shock. _Why did he say things like that to me? _

I shook my head a little.

'' You know, '' I said, looking at my hands that were folded on my desk. '' I've thought about why you piss me off so much. ''

'' Er... '' he said, looking a little sheepish. '' Didn't I just say something nice to you? ''

'' I'm a very competitive person, '' I said, ignoring his words. '' And you always seem to be a few steps ahead of me and I'm running a few steps behind you, trying to keep up. And then you turn around and start running backwards, occasionally saying something that annoys the hell out of me. ''

He didn't say anything and just looked at me.

'' But, '' I continued, frowning at my hands now. This was really difficult to say, but I needed to get it of my chest. '' I was actually saved this time because you were ahead of me. So... thank you. ''

I looked up at him to show him that I meant it, despite everything. I actually owed him.

He looked a little surprised, but managed to compose his face fairly quickly.

'' I've tried to think of a way to pay you back for what you did, but I couldn't come up with anything. I don't like to be indebted, so why don't you think of something. Let me know. ''

'' How about being my personal diner girl for a day? '' he suggested with a completely straight face. I glared at him and felt my face burst into flames.

'' What the hell? '' I shouted, clenching my fists. '' I was being serious! ''

'' So was I, '' he answered evenly and leaned forward a little. His face was suddenly very close to mine. '' I meant it when I said that I liked your outfit. Both of them actually. ''

'' You're such a pervert! '' I said, grabbing my bag and turning away from him. I was about to stomp out of the classroom when I suddenly remembered something.

I opened my bag and pulled his jacket out.

'' Oh, '' I said and turned around again, my face still an embarrassing shade of red.

'' And thanks for the jacket by the way, '' I added, holding it out for him.

'' You can keep it, '' he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'' No thanks, '' I said impatiently, slamming the jacket against his chest. '' I'm not a charity case. ''

'' I know, '' he answered, catching the jacket when I released it. '' But I liked the way it looked on you. ''

My cheeks managed to turn an even deeper shade of red at his words. God, this guy really pissed me off.

'' Yes, definitely a pervert, '' I fumed and turned around again. '' Oh, by the way, '' I added when I reached the door. I gripped the handle, but didn't turn around.

'' The next time you'll be the one who's trying to catch up with me and I'll be the one worrying about you. Just you wait and see. ''

And after that statement I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me without looking back at him.

* * *

We were all gathered in the staff room and I had just changed into my work clothes.

'' Er, girls, '' Rose said, scratching the back of her head nervously. '' I'm sure you've all heard about that girl who got assaulted. She was the third waitress this month and they haven't caught the one responsible yet, so the police showed up here this morning and dropped off these self-defense weapons as a precaution. ''

She pointed at the box that stood in front of her on a table and I leaned forward a little to scan the contents. Pepperspray, police batons... a taser? Were we even allowed to use such things? Pepperspray was one thing, but tasers were really dangerous. What else was in there? A shotgun? Glocks? Bazooka's?

I threw her a skeptic look and she smiled a little sheepishly. '' It's just a precaution. ''

'' Do you really think that creep would come here? '' Kate asked. She sounded a little frightened.

'' Well, I hope not, '' Rose said quickly. The concern clear on her face. '' It would kill me if something like that happened to any of you. So, just take something from the box and carry it with you. Especially after closing time. We don't want any accidents. ''

'' Well, '' Kate said, rummaging in the box. '' In that case I'll take the taser. Stunning people is my specialty after all. ''

I laughed at that and shook my head.

'' Bella, what would you like to have? '' Rose asked when all the other girls had armed themselves.

'' I don't need anything, '' I said, shaking my head. '' I can take care of myself. Save those things for the girls who might need it. ''

'' That's right, '' Kate said, smiling at me. '' You're actually really strong, right? Didn't you do some type of martial arts? ''

'' Aikido, '' I nodded. '' So, I'll be able to handle myself. If that creep shows up in here, I'll definitely kick his ass. ''

Kate laughed and threw her arms around my neck. '' I'll just stay with you then. ''

I smiled at her and patted her back a little awkwardly. I had never been good with physical affection, but being around Jessica all the time had gotten me used to the fact that some people had no regards for personal space.

'' Don't worry, '' I said when she looked up at me and smiled again. '' I'll protect you if something happens. ''

'' You're not much of a girl, Bella, '' Tanya said, shaking her head. '' But you're actually useful this time. ''

'' Er... '' I said sheepishly. '' So much for subtlety. ''

'' Oh, my, '' Rose said, pressing her palms against her cheeks. '' There she goes again. ''

'' Weren't we supposed to have another theme today? '' Kate asked after a second of uncomfortable silence.

'' Yes! '' Rose exclaimed, smiling brightly.

_Oh no! _

Rose walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out several outfits. She put them on the table and I felt the color drain from my face. I saw skirts and high heels and that was enough to make me sweat.

'' Don't look so scared, Bella, '' Rose laughed. '' This might actually be up your alley for once. ''

I frowned at her and looked back at the costumes on the table again.

'' Why? '' I asked, still not convinced that I was actually going to like this.

Rose picked up one of the outfits and held it in front of her. '' Today is secretary day! '' She gushed, clearly loving her latest theme.

'' Secretary day? '' I asked, picking up one of the pencil skirts that lay on the table.

'' Yes! You can be the strict and organized secretary. It's totally up your alley! You're the student council president at your school, right? ''

I considered that for a moment. It certainly seemed a little easier than acting coy with a pair of lamb ears stuck to my head. Although, this outfit was almost just as embarrassing come to think of it.

'' Then I'll be the sexy secretary waiting for her boss to order her around, '' Tanya said, pursing her lips and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Well, that was definitely up her alley.

'' I guess I'll be the shy and slightly clumsy secretary who has just started working for her new boss and is trying to make a good impression, '' Kate said, immediately throwing suggestions around the room.

'' Excellent! '' Rose laughed. '' And Bella, remember that you're still a secretary even though you're strict and organized. You're still working for the boss! ''

I sighed at that. _Great, I had to find another balance._

'' And I've also got a pair of glasses for everyone, '' Rose continued. '' You can't be a secretary without a pair of sexy glasses! ''

I shook my head, grabbed my outfit and slouched of toward a changing room.

'' Oh, Bella! '' Rose cooed when I had changed my outfit. '' You look adorable! ''

'' Wasn't I supposed to look strict and organized? '' I asked, looking down at myself.

I had to admit, it was hard to look strict in this outfit. Rose definitely had a thing for killer heels. Who needed police batons and tasers when you had shoes like that?

I wore a tight-fitting pencil skirt and a tight blouse, that again, showed way too much cleavage. I stopped in front of the mirror and tied my hair back in a pony tail.

'' Bella, you should make a bun! '' Kate suggested, stopping behind me. '' Here, let me do it! ''

She pulled the rubber band out and started on my hair again. When she had finished I looked more like the male fantasy of a strict secretary than an actual secretary. I guess that had been Rose's idea from the start though. I put my glasses on and scanned myself in the mirror. I had to admit that it wasn't as bad as the animal ears for some reason, but I made a mental note to never, ever become a secretary for real.

* * *

'' Welcome back, boss! '' I called when I heard to door open and close behind me. I turned around to looked at the customer and froze on the spot. _Edward! Just what I needed, more humiliation. _

We had to address our customers as boss today to make the whole secretary thing more convincing. Rose definitely fantasized too much.

Edward stood in front of me and looked me over before he smirked at me. He snorted into the back of his hand and looked away for a second.

I tapped my foot impatiently and glared at him.

'' I've always had a thing for secretaries, '' he said dryly when he had composed his face again.

'' That pisses me off, you have no idea, '' I grumbled under my breath.

'' Well, your boss has returned, '' he said with a completely straight face. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

When I opened my eyes he had vanished. I looked around and saw that he was already sitting at his usual table in the corner.

I let out another weary sigh and walked over to him.

'' Can I get you anything, boss? '' I asked, holding out my notepad and pen.

'' Yes, I'd like some coffee and make it quick, will you? I'm a busy man. '' He gave me a stern look and arched an eyebrow at me.

_He likes this role-playing thing way too much! _

'' Sure thing, _boss, _I said sarcastically, unable to help myself.

_This guy..._

I turned around and walked over to bar, muttering under my breath all the way.

'' Oh, Bella! '' Rose gushed, fluttering her hands. '' You're boyfriend is back! He must really like it here! ''

'' He's not my boyfriend! '' I snapped, throwing my hands in the air. '' He's just a perverted stalker. ''

'' Well, remember he's your boss now, '' Rose said, placing his coffee on my tray. '' But don't let him walk all over you. You're the strict one remember? You really have a nice looking boss though... ''

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my tray and walked back to deliver my 'boss' his cup of coffee.

'' There you go, boss, '' I said when I put the coffee in front of him. '' Is there anything else you want? ''

'' No, thank you, '' he answered curtly without looking at me.

_Definitely a pervert with a role-playing fetish..._

'' Oh, and by the way, '' I added, my hands on my hips now. My tone was strict and curt. I could definitely do this one. The change in my tone made him look up at me.

'' I told you not to come here all the time. If someone from school sees you and decides to follow you I'm screwed! '' I glared at him and he just stared back at me.

'' Right, '' he said, his face expressionless. '' I wouldn't worry about that. See. '' He pointed somewhere behind me and I turned around to see what he was getting at. I let out a sound that sounded like a mixture between a yelp and a growl. How long had _they _been here?

I glared at the table Edward had pointed at and saw the idiot threesome looking at me.

'' They seemed to like this place now, '' Edward said dryly. '' They look a little different don't you think? ''

That was indeed true. They had somehow fixed their appearance and looked like normal guys now. They smiled and waved at me when they noticed I was looking at them.

'' They're your biggest fans now, '' he continued. '' They apparently have a thing for diner girls. ''

_What the hell?_

I turned back to Edward and frowned at him.

'' They won't tell anyone, '' he shrugged. '' Don't worry about it. ''

He seemed confident that they would keep my secret, but I had no idea why they would do that. Okay, they looked a little different, but people didn't change overnight! I guess I had no choice but to go and help them, though.

'' Welcome, bosses, '' I said when I reached their table. '' Can I get you anything? ''

They looked up at me and smiled brightly.

'' Bella! '' Mike said, looking at me with big puppy eyes. '' That outfit looks amazing on you! Can we have the hamburger special? ''

'' Sure thing, '' I said, ignoring the sappy look the three of them threw me.

Edward hadn't lied when he'd said that they were my biggest fans now. The looks on their faces told me that I had indeed gained three very unwelcome fans.

I returned to their table with their order and placed it in front of them. I grabbed the bottle of ketchup and held it up.

'' Would you like some ketchup, bosses? '' I asked, looking at the three of them.

'' Yes, can you write a message for us? '' Mike asked enthusiastically. That was one of things we also did in this cafe. When someone ordered one of the hamburger specials we could write something on their plates and food with ketchup if they wanted to.

_Enjoy your food idiot threesome. _I looked at my handiwork for a second and turned around again.

'' Bella! '' The three of them called after me. '' That cold heart of yours is the reason we love you so much! ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. At least they weren't causing trouble anymore like they used to. I guess that was something to be happy about.

I felt Edward's eyes on my the entire time and he sat there for over an hour with just a single cup of coffee.

It was official. That guy was stalking me.

* * *

'' Bella! '' Rose called a few hours later. Edward and the idiot threesome had finally left. Thank god.

I stopped at the bar and gave her a questioning look when I saw that she had grabbed her coat.

'' I'm so sorry, but there's an emergency meeting in town. The accountant called and apparently something went wrong. ''

'' Oh, okay, '' I said, not really seeing the problem.

'' I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, though, '' she said, looking at all three of us now.

'' Please don't forget to lock the doors after closing time. Especially now with that attacker in town. ''

'' Don't worry, Rose, '' I said, trying to reassure her. '' We'll be fine. Just go to the meeting. ''

She looked a little stressed out. She hurried out of the cafe and left with a wave of her hand.

'' I hope she'll make it back in time, though, '' Kate said, frowning at the door where Rose had just left through.

'' Why? '' I asked. '' You need to go somewhere tonight? ''

'' Well, '' she said, scratching the back of her head apologetically. '' I still have a ton of homework to do before tomorrow. We're in the middle of the mid-term examinations. ''

Kate was nineteen years old and a college student, so she had a busier schedule than most high school students did.

'' I hate to say this, '' Tanya chimed in, frowning at me now. '' But I also have to go somewhere. I have to get to my other job in an hour, so I can't stay 'til closing time. Rose knows this of course, but- ''

'' You have another job? '' I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. Tanya was twenty-three and therefore one of the oldest employees.

She nodded at me.

'' Wow, you really work too much, Tanya, '' Kate said, shaking her head. '' But wait- that means Bella will be alone if Rose isn't back in time. ''

'' Don't worry about it, '' I said, waving my hand dismissively. '' I can take care of myself. If you two need to be somewhere you should go. I'll handle things here. ''

'' Are you sure, Bella? '' Kate asked. She threw me a worried look.

'' Positive, '' I said and gave her a reassuring smile. '' I'll wait 'til Rose comes back. Don't worry about it. ''

'' You're a real life saver, Bella, '' Kate exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck again. '' I still have so much studying to do, it's insane! ''

* * *

I glanced at the clock when Kate and Tanya had left and saw that it was just after ten P.M. I walked to the front door and switched the lock. It was a monday evening after all, so we closed a little earlier. Rose hadn't come back yet, but I had no doubt that she would be back soon. I wasn't worried about some creep entering the cafe. I could handle it if something happened. I'd rather it be me than one of the other girls. At least I could defend myself.

I walked into the staff room and grabbed one the brooms. I walked back into the cafe and started sweeping the floors. I was humming quietly to myself, enjoying the quiet. Things had been so hectic lately that I was feeling relieved to spend some time alone.

I pushed the stairs out of the way in order to clean the floor properly. I was just about to lift another chair when the lights suddenly went off. I looked up and frowned at the ceiling. A power failure? I put the broom down and grabbed the nearest table. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me and someone covered my mouth. My eyes widened in panic and I struggled in an attempt to throw him off.

_This guy is really strong! _

What should I do? The creep who had attacked me a moment ago never spoke. He just held me against him and pressed his hand against my mouth to muffle any possible screams. I tried to clear my head. _Think, Swan, think. _

I suddenly remembered that there were a few chairs behind me. I started walking backwards. If I could walk back far enough he was sure to fall over the chairs and brooms I had left there. It was my only chance.

My eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and I could actually see the interior of the diner again. The streetlamps outside provided a certain amount of light.

I took another step backwards and heard him fall over the chairs I had placed there. He released me and I turned around quickly to see who had dared to disrupt my cleaning.

'' Edward? '' I shouted incredulously. '' What the hell do you think you're doing? ''

He looked up at me from the floor and sat up after a minute.

'' Are you insane? How did you even get in here? ''

'' The backdoor was still open. You forgot to lock it, '' he said, never breaking eye contact.

'' What were you thinking? '' I shouted again, my temper flaring up immediately.

'' I was pretending to be an attacker, '' he shrugged. '' It's not safe to leave the backdoor open after closing time, Bella. Especially when you're alone. Anyone could have entered the cafe without you noticing. ''

'' So, you did this to prove a point? '' I snapped. '' If it had been one of the other girls you would've been in trouble now! You're such an idiot! Besides, I can take care of myself. ''

He got up from the floor and stopped right in front of me.

'' What? '' he asked, leaning closer to me. '' Because you're strong? ''

I felt my face turn red again at his proximity.

'' That may be so, '' he said and he suddenly placed his hands on my cheeks. '' But Bella, you're also a girl. ''

I felt my face go nuclear and I could only stare at him. I pulled my face away from his hands after a few seconds and turned around. I didn't respond, but walked over to the staff room to turn the lights back on.

_What was up with him? Pretending to be an attacker. He already was a perverted stalker! What an idiot! If any of the others girls had been here he would've been in so much trouble. _

* * *

'' Bella, I'm so sorry to do this again! '' Rose said the next day, shaking her head vigorously. '' But there's another emergency meeting in town and I have to go. I'm so sorry! Things have been a little hectic lately! I promise it's the last time that I'll leave you alone at night! But the other girls had to go. I'm so, so sorry! ''

'' Don't worry about it, '' I said, smiling at her. '' I'll be fine, honestly. You don't have to worry. Just go to the meeting. I'll wait for you. ''

'' I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise! '' she called, leaving the cafe in a hurry.

There where still a few customers inside, so I helped them before wishing them good night and closing the door behind them. I turned the lock and suddenly remembered that Edward had entered through the backdoor yesterday. I walked to the staff room and locked the backdoor just to be sure. Rose had a key after all, so I didn't need to leave it unlocked. I grabbed a broom and walked back into the cafe. I moved the chairs just like I had done yesterday and started sweeping the floors. After ten minutes or so I heard the back door open and close. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten thirty P.M.

'' Rose? '' I called, looking over my shoulder. It could only be her, though. She was the only one with a key.

It was quiet again. Had I imagined it? Maybe all this talk about attackers was making me a little paranoid. Or maybe Edward was trying to be funny again. I swear to god, if he pulled another prank like that I was going to kill him. I dropped the broom and walked over to the staff room. The door was still locked.

_Strange..._

I really thought I had heard it a moment go. Maybe I had imagined it after all.

'' Don't make a sound! '' a male voice suddenly said, covering my mouth and pinning my arms down my body. My eyes widened in panic. That wasn't Edward's voice. This wasn't a stupid prank, this was for real.

'' Don't move, or I'll use this on you, '' he threatened, waving one of the tasers from the box in front of my face.

'' Grab the handcuffs, '' he said urgently. _So he wasn't alone_. I heard the clinking of metal and before I could do anything my hands were cuffed behind my back. Those weapons from the box weren't going to do me any good now.

The man who had grabbed me a moment ago turned me around and I saw his face now.

I recognized it immediately. He was one of our customers. Both of them were. I had served them today, so I was sure about it.

'' You guys are regulars here, '' I said, frowning at the both of them. '' Why are you doing this? ''

'' We've been waiting quite some time for this moment, '' the first man said. He wasn't that old. Maybe in his mid-twenties. '' Come on, '' he said and he grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the cafe again. He put me down on the floor and looked down at me, an evil grin on his face. The other one had turned off the lights and had followed after us. He stopped next to his friend and looked down at me as well.

'' We've been watching you for such a long time, Bella, '' he said, leaning over me now. I merely glared up at him.

'' And we know, '' he continued. I frowned at him now. What the hell was he talking about?

'' We know that you don't like men, '' he clarified. '' We've seen it. The way you look at them. They way you treat them. You don't really want to deal with them, do you? ''

I didn't answer, but just continued to glare at the two idiots before me.

'' We've seen your true nature, '' the first one said, nodding now. '' We know who you really are. ''

I had heard enough of their nonsense. These guys were pissing me off.

'' Oh, you think you know me, huh? '' I growled, glaring at the both of them. '' Well, how about this? '' I snapped, and I tugged on the handcuffs causing them to break in half. These guys really were idiots. They hadn't even used proper handcuffs. Even a toddler could have escaped from these stupid toys. They weren't the guys the police had been looking for, I was sure about that.

I got up from the ground and glared at the both of them. They took a few steps back in shock and I marched over to them. I grabbed the first one by the collar of his shirt and floored him without another word. I turned around to the second guy and smacked his face against the bar. He slumped on the ground and looked up at me. He didn't move, but he wasn't unconscious either. He would have a terrible headache though.

'' I'll show what you happens to men who mess with me, '' I shouted and I grabbed a rope from behind the bar and bound them to a pillar in the middle of the cafe.

I suddenly heard a loud laugh from behind me and I swirled around to see where it had come from. Edward stood a few feet away from me and was laughing louder than I had ever heard before.

'' What the hell are you doing here? '' I snapped angrily, shocked to see him standing there so casually.

'' I heard those guys talking to you and I figured you needed my help, '' he said, trying to subdue his laughter. He looked over at the two men on the floor and let out another laugh.

'' How did you get in here? '' I demanded angrily.

He looked over at the window and my mouth opened with an audible pop when I saw what he was looking at. One of the windows had shattered completely and there was glass everywhere.

'' You broke the window!? '' I shouted, pulling at my hair in desperation.

'' The backdoor was locked, so I didn't have a choice, '' he answered dryly.

'' What the hell were you thinking? Rose will have a heart attack when she gets back! ''

Edward ignored my last words and walked toward the two man on the floor. He crouched before them and looked at them intently.

'' I am curious though, '' he said calmly. '' You said that you had seen her true nature. What did you think it was? ''

One of the idiots on the floor looked up at him and sighed in defeat. '' Well, we noticed that she doesn't really like men, so we figured that she might be a sadist, '' he answered.

I looked at the scene before me with a bemused expression on my face.

'' So you guys are masochists? '' Edward asked, looking from one to the other.

'' Yeah, I guess, '' the first one answered sheepishly.

'' Pretty much, '' the other said, nodding his head.

Edward got up again and walked back to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder and pressed me against his chest.

'' Well, '' he said, looking at the men again. '' I guess you'll have to find someone else then, because this diner girl... '' He looked down at me and I could feel his gaze burning my face. '' Is mine, '' he finished.

I pushed myself away from him and glared at him. '' Since when did I become your property?'' I snapped before turning around and stomping toward the telephone behind the bar. It was time to call the police and have the two masochists removed.

* * *

Rose nearly _did _have a heart attack when she saw the shattered window, but it was nothing compared to the shock she felt when she saw that the police were escorting two men out of the cafe. They looked a little worse for wear after I had finished with them.

'' What happened, Bella? '' she asked, looking at me with wide eyes. '' Were those the attackers the police had been looking for? Are you okay? ''

'' I'm fine, '' I answered with a shake of my head. '' And no, those are not the attackers that the police is looking for. But they did enter the cafe after closing time and attacked me. Sort of. Anyway, you don't have to worry. I taught them a lesson and the police has them now. ''

'' I'm so glad you're okay, '' she said, grabbing her face in panic. '' I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. This is all my fault. ''

'' Rose, it's okay, '' I assured her. '' Nothing bad happened. Well-'' I added and I looked at the broken window again.

'' This those two do that to our window? '' she asked, pointing at the idiots the police had just placed in a van.

'' No, that was my fault, '' Edward said. I turned my head a saw him standing next to me now. '' Sorry about that. ''

'' Oh! '' Rose said and she looked at him with wide eyes. '' You're the guy who comes into my cafe almost every day to watch Bella! You're even more handsome up close! ''

'' Thank you, '' he responded dryly.

I looked at him and let out an exasperated sigh.

'' Did you save Bella? '' she asked, smiling at him.

'' Rose, I don't need to be saved, '' I said, shaking my head again. '' Edward was just stalking me as usual. ''

'' Oh, '' Rose said softly. '' So your name is Edward, huh? Well, you were obviously worried about Bella, so thank you for looking after her! You can go home now, Bella. I'll lock everything up. Thank you so much for looking after the cafe tonight. I owe you. ''

'' Don't mention it, '' I said, shaking my head again. '' I'll be off them. I'll see you tomorrow. ''

'' Good night, Bella, '' she called after me. '' Good night, Edward! I'll see you soon, I guess.''

'' I'm sure you will, '' he said without taking his eyes of me. I let out another sigh and walked to my truck that stood waiting for me on the side of the road.

I was about to open the door when Edward closed it again and leaned against it. He looked down at me with a curious expression.

'' What now? '' I asked impatiently.

'' I'm glad you're okay, '' he said, his bright green eyes boring into mine.

'' I told you I could handle myself, '' I said, placing my hands on my hips. '' I don't need you to save me. I can take care of myself. ''

'' Yes, you can, '' he said and he grabbed my face again. '' But that doesn't mean that I don't want to save you. ''

His face was very close to mine and I swallowed loudly. He had no regards for personal space either.

'' I'm going home, Edward, '' I sighed after a minute and I pulled my face away. '' I'm tired. Good night. ''

He stepped away from the truck and allowed me to open the door.

'' How did you know they were inside anyway? '' I asked when I strapped my seat belt on. I looked out the window and saw that he was leaning down, his face close to mine again.

'' I've told you already, '' he said. '' I heard them talking to you. ''

'' So... what? '' I said curtly. '' You were hanging out in the alley again or something? ''

He didn't answer but merely looked at me. I let out another sigh.

'' You really are a stalker, '' I said, shaking my head. '' Well, thank you any way, '' I added quietly after a minute. '' It wasn't necessary this time, but you were still there, so thanks. ''

'' You're welcome, '' was all he responded. '' I'll see you tomorrow, Bella, '' he said and then turned around and walked away without another word. I looked after him and shook my head again.

I had no idea what to think of him. His timing seemed almost too perfect and he really pissed me off by behaving like a perverted stalker one minute and totally normal the next. Well, normal wasn't exactly the right word, though. I doubted that anything about Edward Cullen was normal. I doubted that he was even human...

* * *

**_Alright, I know that things like that actually happen way too often and that it's a serious problem, but I didn't want things to get to heavy, so I hoped that I haven't insulted anyone and that it was okay. I wanted Bella to be able to handle herself and Edward just has his own way of showing concern, as usual. I used to work in a cafe and I'm glad things never got that serious, but I know that it happens. I always had to cycle home in the dead of night and I know that a lot of girls were afraid to do that so I always dropped them off. It's happens way to often that girls are attack. Especially when they're alone. So, the message of this chapter. Don't wait around for someone else to save you, but make sure you can take care of yourself. Girl power!  
Please let me know your thoughts and leave a review! And I'll see you all soon. The next chapter will be the Halloween party. Can Bella keep the boys in check?_**

TTFN! x


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Another update. I know I said that this would be the Halloween chapter, but something came up and I really needed to write this down first, so the next one will be the Halloween chapter. For real this time! I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. It always makes me happy when people like my story. For those of you who have no idea what Edward is all about, don't worry. It's supposed to be that way for now. We will learn things about him little by little, starting now. I wasn't ready to do a E-POV yet, because that would simply give too much away and it would spoil the fun, hihi. So I've decided to come up with a third person POV. It shows moments with Edward when Bella isn't there or when other people are also talking to him. I hope you guys like it! I have no idea if this will work, but please let me know your thoughts! They are sooo important to me! I'll see you on the other side! _**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything. _**

* * *

_*** The fastest way to become better is to just try a little harder. ***_

**Chapter 4: What color is Bella? Goofy-colored? **

* * *

God, Rose had really done it this time. Sexy schoolgirl outfits? You've got to be kidding me. As soon as I had heard the word schoolgirl I had panicked.

I had tried to convince her that my own school uniform would suffice, but that one hadn't been sexy enough apparently. Yes, well, that was one of the reasons I was actually comfortable wearing it.

Again, I looked more like the male fantasy of a schoolgirl than an actual schoolgirl. And I _was _a schoolgirl! I looked myself over in the mirror and shook my head.

'' How about some pigtails today, Bella? '' Kate asked excitedly. '' You could totally pull that off. ''

'' Sure, '' I sighed, depressed by the fact that I had once again become a lust object for men. Yes, if anyone at school found out my reputation would definitely go down the drain.

They would never take me seriously, ever again. And the worst part was, that I couldn't even blame them if that happened.

'' All done! '' Kate exclaimed after a few minutes. I looked at the result and saw a pair of wide eyes staring back at me.

'' Oh, Bella, '' Rose gushed, her hands on her face again. '' You look so young and adorable. This look totally suits you. ''

'' That's because she's still really young, '' Kate sighed wistfully.

'' You're only two years older than I am you know, '' I said sheepishly. '' Not that much of an age difference. ''

'' But you still have that adorable roundness in your cheeks, '' she pouted. '' The customers will go crazy when they see you. ''

'' Not really the reaction I was going for, '' I mumbled. '' I don't know about this, girls, '' I added, looking down at my 'uniform' again. It wasn't anything like my real uniform. The skirt looked like it was at least two sized too small for me and don't even get me started on the blouse I was wearing. It once again revealed way too much cleavage, but I had given up on complaining about that. It was the same with every outfit apparently.

The same went for the shoes. I once again wore a pair of killer heels, and I was seriously considering of listing them as official murder weapons at this point. I was about to fix my tie when Tanya grabbed my hand to stop me.

'' You can't put it all the way up, Bella, '' she said, shaking her head. '' That's not sexy at all. Just let it hang there.''

'' Sorry, '' I mumbled, releasing the tie again. '' Force of habit. ''

'' Today you will address the customers as teacher, professor- '' Rose started to say, fluttering her hands excitedly.

'' Wait! '' Kate exclaimed, putting her hand up before her. For one wild moment I thought she was going to protest, but that thought went out the window very quickly when she opened her mouth.

'' Aren't schoolgirls a Japanese fetish thing? '' she asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index finger.

'' True, '' Rose said excitedly. '' But they've gained a lot of popularity around the world over the years. ''

'' So, '' Kate continued thoughtfully. '' If I would play the innocent and shy schoolgirl I could also address the customers in Japanese? ''

'' I suppose, '' Rose laughed. '' Although I don't really know what you should say to them in that case. I don't know any Japanese words. ''

'' Sensei, Senpai, Shishou, '' I mumbled, counting the words on my fingers.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

'' I practice Aikido, '' I shrugged. '' I thought it necessary to learn some Japanese. You never know, right? ''

'' Oh, Bella, '' Kate said, throwing her arms around my neck. Was this really a hug-worthy moment? '' You're always full of surprises. You're so smart. ''

'' Er...'' I mumbled, patting her head awkwardly.

'' Please, teach me those words, '' she pleaded, pouting her lips at me.

'' Okay, '' I said, a little warily. '' Sensei is most often used in martial arts, '' I began to explain. '' We use it in class. So, I'm not sure it applies in this situation. ''

Kate nodded enthusiastically.

'' Senpai is used with upperclassmen, '' I continued. '' It's usually used to show that this person is your superior and you look up to them. You could probably use it when you talk to some of the younger customers. ''

'' When a really cute guy walks in you mean? '' she asked, smiling brightly.

'' Sure, '' I answered, shaking my head a little.

'' Well, maybe Edward comes in today, Bella, '' Rose said, a dreamy look on her face.

'' You can use it on him! ''

'' No way! '' I snapped, clenching my fists. I cleared my throat and tried to calm myself down. '' And Shishou, '' I continued, trying to ignore their dreamy looks and snickers.

'' Is the term most often used in schools. It literally means teacher or master. ''

'' Master? '' Tanya asked, arching an eyebrow. '' Kinky. ''

'' Not that kind of master, '' I said impatiently. '' Students use it when they address their teachers. ''

'' How do you say welcome back? '' Kate asked excitedly. She was hanging on my every word.

'' Okaerinasai, '' I answered. ''But that's usually used in less formal settings I believe and actually means welcome back when you get home. Restaurants and shops usually go for, 'Irashaimase. But do you really want to go all Japanese schoolgirl on our customers today? '' I asked doubtfully.

'' I think it's a great idea, '' Rose gushed. '' You two are the youngest of our group, so I think you should both do it. ''

'' What? '' I asked, completely horrified.

'' Yes, Bella, '' Kate said, clapping her hands excitedly. '' You're so good at this. Please, let's do it together. We can totally pull off the innocent and shy schoolgirl type. ''

'' You want me to be coy again? '' I sighed. I would lose the argument anyway, best to get it out of the way.

'' Yes, but you really have to act like a Japanese schoolgirl, Bella, '' Kate nodded. '' You know so much about this, who would've thought. I can totally learn something from you here. ''

'' I only know the words, '' I protested. '' I don't actually act like that. Besides, I only know a few words it's not like I speak Japanese or something. ''

'' Just use it as a way of greeting, '' Rose said, smiling at all of us. '' That's enough. Our customers don't speak Japanese either, so don't worry. ''

'' I don't know if I can do that, '' I muttered, feeling a little out of my league all of a sudden.

'' Stop with all that 'I can't do that' crap, Bella, '' Tanya suddenly said sternly. I looked around at her and saw that she had put her hands on her hips. '' Stop acting so spoiled and do your job properly. I have been meaning to say this to you for a while. I don't really mind that you use your goofy and awkward personality as a selling point, but you need to remember that this is still your job and you can't keep complaining about everything. ''

I looked at her with wide eyes and felt the color drain from my face.

'' Oh, god, '' Rose said, fluttering her hands again. '' It's her other personality. Black-Tanya. She's out of my control now! ''

'' So, get your act together and do you job! '' she said, pointing her finger at me. She then turned around and left to open the cafe.

I stood there, frozen on the spot and feeling like an errant child that had just been scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner.

'' Don't let it get to you, Bella, '' Rose said, smiling gently at me. '' You're doing a great job. I'm so happy to have you on my team. ''

'' But she's right though, '' I said in a small voice. '' It's not like me to just say 'I can't do it' or ' It's impossible '. I always try my best at everything. I'm sorry for letting you down. I will try harder. ''

'' You already work so hard, Bella,'' Rose said gently. '' I'm not complaining at all. I'm always proud of you. I know some of our themes are really hard on you and you always give it your all. ''

'' I can do better, '' I said, shaking my head. I looked up at her. '' I _will _do better, '' I said, my voice full of determination.

'' Yoshi! Ikimasho! '' I said and turned to Kate with a smile.

'' Er... what? '' she asked sheepishly.

'' It means let's go, '' I laughed.

* * *

'' Okaerinasai, Senpai, '' I heard Kate say to a young man who had just entered the cafe. I looked over and saw that his eyes almost rolled out of his head when he looked at the blond girl before him. He smiled brightly and followed Kate to one of the tables. I shook my head and smiled a little despite everything. She was really into this, so I was actually happy that I could help her a little.

'' I'm back, '' someone suddenly said and I recognized the voice immediately.

I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway. His eyes traveled down my body and back to my face again and I saw a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Great. _

'' Irashaimase, Senpai, '' I said with a bow. I had just been scolded for not trying my very best, so I was determined to be the best Japanese schoolgirl character ever, whether he got on my nerves or not.

I looked up and he looked at me with raised eyebrows. '' Japanese schoolgirl? '' he asked.

'' Well, in that case, '' he added before walking to his usual table in the corner.

'' Perhaps you should call me shishou, '' he continued when he was seated. '' Hm, that also means master doesn't it, Bella-chan? ''

My face almost went nuclear again, both out of embarrassment and anger. The nerve of this guy. And why did he of all people have to speak Japanese? The universe was definitely out to get me. God, he could embarrass me in so many ways and people wouldn't even notice.

'' That's right, '' I said cautiously. I couldn't let him break my character, no matter what.

'' But that's not the right kind of master, '' he mused, tapping his chin.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

'' How about... Goshujin-sama? ( Another word for master, most often used by maids and other servants.) '' he asked with a completely straight face.

'' Fuzakeru na! ( don't screw around with me! )'' I snapped, glaring at him. '' That doesn't have anything to do with schoolgirls! ''

'' Then how about, '' he said, clearly enjoying his new game. '' Onii-chan? '' ( big brother, also used on a slightly older person. A variation of Onii-san. )

I let out a heavy sigh. '' That doesn't have anything to do with schoolgirls either. ''

'' True, '' he said nonchalantly. '' But schoolgirls don't really do it for me. Unless it's you of course, President. But I prefer your usual uniform. ''

I raised my eyebrows when he said that. '' Well, I wasn't allowed to wear that one, '' I confessed. '' I tried, though. ''

'' This look is too... '' he tapped his chin, searching for the right word. '' Sloppy for you. You're always strict and organized. This is too casual. ''

'' You didn't complain about the animal ears, though, '' I muttered, not really sure where this conversation was headed.

'' That was different, '' he shrugged.

'' Right... ''

I had no idea what to think of him. He was definitely a perverted stalker and he was possibly an alien as well. He always seemed to appear out of thin air and managed to say the most ridiculous things with a completely straight face.

'' Can I get you anything? '' I asked after a minute of silence.

'' A coffee, onegaishimasu,( Please ) '' he answered without taking his eyes off me. I sighed again, turned around and made my way over to the bar to get him his coffee.

'' There you go, Onii-chan, '' I said when I put his coffee in front of him. He snorted into the back of his hand before looking up at me.

'' Arigatou gozaimasu, Bella-chan, '' he said with a smirk.

'' Do you really have to use -chan? '' I asked with a sigh. ( -chan: an informal version of -san ( the most common used suffix in Japan.) and is usually used on small children below the age of ten. Adults also use the term -chan as an endearment to women to whom they are close. Sexist Japanese men also use it to address waitresses or other junior women. When addressing someone as Onii-chan it's used as a form of endearment )

'' Definitely, '' he said without taking his eyes of me. '' But that's only because you're very cute when you blush. ''

As if right on cue, my face turned an even deeper shade of red.

'' What the hell are you saying, hentai! ( pervert )'' I snapped, about to turn around again. I had already reached my limit.

'' I've been meaning to ask you, '' he continued before I could escape. '' Do you always blush when you're embarrassed? ''

'' No! '' I snapped, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. '' It also happens when I'm mad as hell! ''

And after that I turned around and stomped my way over to the bar, trying to calm myself before the other customers would realize. I heard a small laugh behind me, but I ignored it. He was definitely enjoying himself. Gah, what an idiot!

'' You're doing great, Bella! '' Rose encouraged when I reached the bar.

''Hmpf, '' I grumbled and slammed my tray on the bar.

'' Remember to take a few deep breaths if a customer annoys you, '' she said sweetly, smiling down at me. '' He's still staring at you by the way. ''

I looked over and saw that he was indeed still looking at me. I let out another sigh and turned my back to him.

* * *

I tried to ignore him as best as possible. He didn't order anything else, just the one coffee, but he still managed to sit there for over an hour.

'' Ittekimasu, Bella-chan, ( I'm leaving ) '' Edward suddenly said. He stood right behind me. I hadn't even heard him!

'' So ka? ( informal way of saying: really? ) '' I said, turning around slightly. '' Ja ne, ( Later or bye ) ''.

He smirked a little and I turned my head quickly. Idiot! He was standing too close again and I could feel my cheeks burning.

He suddenly poked his finger against my right cheek. '' Aikurushii ( Adorable ), '' he said casually before turning around. He left without another word and I needed a minute to calm myself down again. The nerve of him!

Rose stared at me with wide eyes and I cleared my throat a few times in order to compose myself.

'' He speaks Japanese? '' she finally asked.

'' Just my luck, right? '' I mumbled, straightening my belt-size skirt awkwardly.

'' Where did he learn how do to that? '' she asked curiously.

'' How would I know? ''

'' You didn't ask him? '' she asked, a little surprised.

'' No, why should I? '' I asked, immediately irritated again. '' I don't care about him. ''

Rose merely shook her hand and turned around to make some more coffee with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The rest of my shift when by without any hiccups. Edward had left already and I hadn't seen the idiot threesome today. Thank god.

'' Can you take the garbage out, Bella? '' Rose called when my shift was about to end.

'' Sure! '' I called and walked into the staff room to get the garbage bags. I pushed the door open with my butt and dragged the bags out.

'' They probably think I'm being really negative about my job, '' I muttered to myself. '' I'm trying, I really am. Perhaps she was right, though...''

'' Who's right? '' Edward asked, leaning against the wall in the alley.

I let out a heavy sigh. '' You again? '' I sighed and turned my back to him.

'' If you're looking to kill some time, go bother someone else. I'm busy. ''

'' That's a very weak response, '' he said. I ignored him as best as I could and walked over to the containers.

'' Can you at least give me some attention? '' he asked. I ignored him and bend over to pick up the garbage bags. He suddenly lifted my skirt and I jumped back up with a yell.

'' Is that the underwear you're supposed to wear? '' he asked nonchalantly.

I turned around and covered my ass with my hands. '' Don't sexually harass me so shamelessly, you pervert! They're just panties!'' I yelled, my cheeks once again as red as a tomato.

'' There's no need to yell at me, '' he answered casually.

I turned around to hide my embarrassment, my hands still covering my ass.

'' See, this is why I hate men so much! '' I fumed. '' They act without thinking and do things that girls don't like. And it doesn't even bother them! ''

'' You're very prejudiced, '' Edward observed calmly.

'' It's because of people like you! '' I snapped at him.

'' You know, '' he said, and his tone sounded a little more serious now. '' If you keep up that hatred of men, they'll start acting hostile toward you too. ''

'' Like I care! '' I snapped, my face still seven shades of red. Both from embarrassment and anger. '' I don't like them, so I don't care if they act hostile toward me! ''

He looked at me for a couple of seconds. '' Well, whatever, '' he said eventually. He turned around and took a few steps toward the exit of the alley way. He turned his head around after a second. '' But if you keep this up, '' he added. '' You might not be able to change a thing in the end. ''

He turned around again and walked out of the alleyway. I stared after him in bewilderment.

'' What the hell? '' I muttered under my breath. Where did that come from? I couldn't figure him out all.

* * *

_Third person POV._

'' What do we do? '' a second-year boy from Forks High called. He pulled his hair in panic and turned to look at one of his classmates. '' We can't open the door. She locked it up. She's horrible! ''

A few other boys called in agreement and tried to force the large lock that hung on garage door next to the school building.

They turned around and searched the grounds, looking for someone or something that could help them.

'' Edward! '' one of them shouted when Edward walked passed at that very moment. Edward stopped and turned around when his name was called.

'' Edward, please help us! '' Another boy called desperately.

'' What's wrong? '' Edward asked in a disinterested tone. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the distressed group of boys in front of him.

'' The Prez locked him up, '' one of the boys called, looking around in panic.

'' The Prez did? Why? '' Edward asked, arching an eyebrow.

'' We were just having some fun, '' another boy explained in a shaky voice. '' We were thinking of ways to be a part of the Halloween party after all. There were a couple of girls there and Colin, '' he pointed at the locked door now. '' showed one of the girls his butt as a joke. Then the Prez came, threw him in there and told him to 'reflect on what he did ' or something! ''

'' Well, then he should probably do that, '' Edward said before turning around and walking away again.

'' Come on, Edward, '' the boys called after him desperately. '' Don't be like that! ''

'' Too much effort, '' Edward mumbled under his breath, slouching off again.

'' What do we do know? '' one of the boys called desperately again. '' Maybe we can steal the keys from her? ''

'' No way, she's too strong, '' another boy disagreed. '' She'll kill us all! ''

'' Maybe if we attack her all at once, '' the first boy suggested.

'' Hm... maybe, '' another one agreed.

'' Out of the way, '' Edward suddenly said. He had apparently heard their conversation and had decided to help out after all.

All the boys moved out of the way in a hurry and watched as Edward kicked against the lock. The lock broke and the door flew open, revealing a very scared looking second year sitting on the floor.

'' So strong! '' someone called.

'' Edward, you're so cool! '' another boy chimed in.

'' Well, come on then, '' Edward said, looking at the boy on the floor. The boy hurried out of the garage and yelled something about the wonders of freedom.

Edward had already turned around and was on his way again. '' Don't forget to fix the door! '' he called over his shoulder.

He rounded a corner and walked passed the picnic benches. It was almost lunchtime and he was in serious need of some food.

'' You can do it! '' a girl said, encouraging her friend. The friend in question looked a little nervous, but nodded and stepped in front of Edward. Edward looked down at her and stopped in his tracks again.

'' Can I help you? '' he asked, looking at the nervous girl in front of him.

'' Er... '' she stammered, blushing furiously. '' I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me. I've liked you ever since I first saw you and I came to this school because of you. I've admired you for so long. Please, let me be your girlfriend! ''

But Edward was only have listening to her confession, because he had heard something that had caught his attention. The President was shouting at a few boys who were supposed to decorate the walls of the school, but had instead chosen to spend their time covering each other in the decorations. One boy was sitting on a stepladder and kept throwing things at another boy on the ground who picked them up and threw them back at him. Edward watched as the President shouted at the boys about the rules of the school and their current childish behavior. Then the boy on the ladder lost his balance and fell backwards. The president ran forward and caught the stepladder with her arm before it could fall on the boy who lay spread-eagled on the ground. The stepladder smacked against the presidents arm causing her to wince. She pulled the stepladder up again and told the boys off before she turned around and left again. Edward watched the whole exchange in fascination and he felt his hard skip a beat and his eyes widen in shock when the stepladder had collided with the Presidents arm. The girl in front of him was still mumbling her confession when he looked down at her again. He watched her for a few seconds before he answered.

'' I only like diner girls who dress up for me and call me things like, 'sir, boss or master'. I like it when they serve me and I like watching them in their outfits. In fact, I love them so much that I sometimes dress up as a diner girl myself and take pictures that I hang on my bedroom wall. I collect all sorts of things related to diner girls like figures, outfits, roller skates and special magazine covers and I even have a diner girl bedspread. Bye. ''

And after that he turned around and started walking away again. The girl who had just confessed her love stood frozen on the spot and stared after him with wide eyes.

'' Lisa, he's just testing you, '' her friend said to her. She had hidden herself behind a nearby tree and had watched the whole exchange from afar. '' There's not way that that's true. Don't give up! ''

The girl named Lisa turned around again and watched Edward's retreating figure.

'' Wait! '' she called after him. Edward stopped and turned his head around.

'' If that's really true than I can be that girl. I can change myself to suit you tastes! '' she called, clearly desperate for his affection. Edward watched her for a few seconds and a small frown appeared on his handsome face. '' But that won't do, '' he responded after a few seconds before turning around again and leaving the girl and her now broken heart behind.

* * *

_Bella's POV._

Lunchtime had arrived and I was making my usual patrols around the hallways. I flexed my left arm every now and then in an attempt to ease the pain. That stepladder had really made in impact. Ah, well. At least I saved someone from actually hurting himself. They shouldn't have been so childish. Boys could be so idiotic.

I looked up and saw Edward leaning against a wall in the middle of the hallway.

'' Edward, '' I said, frowning at him. '' Classes are about to start again. What are you doing in the middle of the hallway? ''

'' Prez... '' he said, shrugging away from the wall. He walked over to me until he was right in front of me. I thought he would stop but he just continued walking, forcing me to take a few steps back. My back pressed against the wall and he threw his arms out and placed them on either side of my head, effectively trapping me.

'' Please take your uniform off, '' he said, his bright green eyes boring into mine.

'' What... '' I said, looking up at him. '' What the hell are you saying, you pervert! '' I pushed him away with my right hand and aimed a kick at him. I was about to turn around when he grabbed my left forearm and yanked me back. I winced when he squeezed my arm.

'' Ah! '' I groaned and flinched away.

He continued to look at me with the same intense look in his eyes. '' That's what I thought, '' he said after a few seconds.

'' Let's go to the infirmary, '' he added and he grabbed my right wrist and pulled me along before I could protest.

And what was the point? He was actually really strong, so I doubted that I would actually win a fight with him, especially in this condition.

He dragged me along, rounded the corner and opened the door to the infirmary. We didn't have a school nurse most of the time, because the school simply couldn't afford one. The funds weren't great and a lot of things had been cut over the years. A school nurse was one of them. A nurse from the local hospital volunteered every now and then, but most of the time it was simply self-service.

'' Sit down, '' Edward said, pushing me in one of the chairs that stood beside a cabinet.

'' Don't tell me what to- '' I started to say, but he interrupted me before I could get everything out.

'' Take your jacket off, please, '' he said, rummaging in one of the cabinets.

'' Why you- '' I said, but he interrupted me again. This time he simply bend down and grabbed my jacket. He pulled it hard enough for me to actually fall backward a little.

'' Knock it off! '' I called and I slapped his hand away with my good arm. '' I can do it myself. Stop being so pushy. ''

'' Take it off then, '' he said as he sat down in the opposite chair. I glared at him but removed my jacket nevertheless. I didn't want to fight him on this. He would probably just break my arm and force me to go to the hospital or something. I wouldn't put it past him at this point.

'' Hold out your arm, '' he said when I had removed my jacket. I stuck my left arm out with a sigh and stubbornly turned my head away from him.

He grabbed a tube and put some ointment on the swelling that had started to appear on my forearm.

'' You were actually planning to hold on 'til the next break with your arm like that? '' he asked after a few seconds.

'' Well, I'm not visibly bleeding or anything, '' I grumbled, still refusing to look at him.

'' Such a strong-minded way of thinking, '' he said with a shake of his head. '' As expected from you. ''

I turned my head a little to look at him when he started applying some bandages.

'' Besides, why were you watching that? Your timing is always so good. ''

I saw the left side of his mouth twitch a little and he actually smiled at me after a second.

'' Not like I can help it, '' he said, fastening one of the bandages before starting on another.

'' You're always there wherever I go. It must be destiny. ''

I felt my cheeks go red and turned my head away from him again.

'' Besides, '' he continued. '' I'm the one who's always surprised to see you actually. Especially when you're at school. Most of the time, you're protecting the girls and telling off the guys. It's actually makes me wonder what type of action movie hero you would be. ''

'' Well, excuse me for not being feminine! '' I snapped at him, completely forgetting my discomfort for a moment.

'' What's wrong with a girl who protects other girls anyway? '' I added a little calmer.

'' Did I ever say that there was something wrong with that? '' he asked, fastening the bandage before grabbing the last one he had retrieved from the cupboard.

'' But I hadn't expected that you would put your own body on the line to protect a guy, like you did earlier, '' he continued calmly.

I looked at him and frowned a little.

'' What else could I do? '' I asked defensively. '' I couldn't just sit back and watch. That would've been wrong. ''

'' So, even if you would end up hurt badly, you would still go and save someone despite of their gender? '' he asked fastening the last bandage. I pulled my arm away from him and held it against my chest.

'' Of course, '' I answered with a small smile. '' I would even save you if I had to. ''

So, he really thought that I wouldn't save someone just because he was a guy? Did I come across as that sort of person? I didn't like boys, not at all, but they were still human beings. Well, that's what I kept telling myself anyway. Besides, it was my responsibility as President to look after the students. All the students. How could I not help someone who was in trouble? I wasn't the sort of person who looked the other way at moments like that.

He looked up and I saw that his eyes widened in shock when I told him that I would even save him if I ever needed to. He stared at me with wide eyes before he looked down again and smiled an uneven smile.

'' I'm glad to hear that, Bella, '' he said softly after a few seconds. I gritted my teeth and clenched my right fist.

'' Don't call me Bella at school! You're making fun of me again aren't you? You're such an idiot! ''

I jumped up from my chair and glared at him for a few seconds before I stomped out of the infirmary, grumbling under my breath all the way.

* * *

'' Oh my god, Bella, what happened to your arm? '' Rose exclaimed when I entered the staff room later that day. I looked down at my bandaged arm before answering her.

'' Oh, don't worry, '' I said with a smile and a wave of my arm. '' Something happened at school, but it's nothing. Someone just overreacted and bandaged my whole arm up. ''

'' How can you say that when your whole arm was swollen? '' Edward suddenly said, appearing in the doorway.

'' What the hell are you doing here? You can't come into the staffroom! Men aren't allowed in here! ''

'' Oh, Edward! '' Rose exclaimed, waving at him with a big smile on her face. '' You're back again! ''

'' I have to work, '' I snapped at him. '' So hurry up and go home. ''

'' Roger that, '' he said dryly, but didn't move a centimeter.

'' Well, I'm off, Rose, '' I called over my shoulder before leaving the staffroom.

'' Don't push yourself, okay, Bella? '' she called after me '' And tell me when it starts hurting again! ''

I shook my head and smiled a little. She didn't have to worry about it. It was just a little sore. These bandages were absolutely unnecessary. It seemed much worse than it actually was.

* * *

_Third person POV_

Edward and Rose watched as Bella left the staffroom and got ready for her shift.

Rose turned back to Edward and smiled at him.

'' You don't have to worry about her, '' Rose said gently. '' I will look after her today and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. ''

'' Hm, '' Edward said, pushing his hands in his pockets. '' Don't let her know, though. If she knows you're actually trying to help her because of her injury she will probably only work harder. ''

Rose pressed her hands against her cheeks and shook her head a little.

'' Oh, young love! '' she gushed, wiggling her hips excitedly. She looked at Edward again and smiled at him.

'' It must be hard for you, Edward, '' she said with a little shake of her head.

'' Not really, '' he answered with a small smile. '' I'm just having fun, so I've never thought of it as a bother. ''

'' I guess, '' Rose said, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index finger. '' Watching how hard Bella always works must be fun. Not everyone can put so much effort into everything, even if they try. She always works so hard that it makes me worry about her sometimes. She's an outstanding girl who can just do about everything. She surprises me every day. It's so hard to look away from her, because you can tell that's she always trying to work harder. '' Rose thought about the day before when Tanya had scolded her. Instead of bowing down Bella had actually been more determined to work even harder. Rose thought that that was completely unnecessary. She already worked so hard after all. She really was an amazing person.

'' It's almost as if she gives you the strength to work harder as well, '' Rose continued with a smile. '' Is that what also makes it fun for you, Edward? ''

Edward looked up at her and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He smiled a little after a minute but didn't answer her question.

'' I've thought about that thing you asked me couple of days ago, '' he said, changing the subject out of nowhere.

'' Huh? '' Rose asked, a little confused.

* * *

_A few days ago._

_'' Hi, Edward, '' Rose called, waving at him from behind the bar. Edward had just entered the cafe and looked up when he heard his name. He walked toward the bar when he saw that Rose was waving at him. _

_'' Bella isn't here yet, '' she said, pressing a button on the coffee machine. '' She'll be here any minute, though. '' _

_Edward didn't answer because something else had caught his attention. He picked up the folder that lay before him and stared at it. _

_'' Oh! '' Rose exclaimed excitedly. '' It's our Halloween party this Saturday! '' _

_'' You're all going as witches? '' he asked, scanning the folder. _

_'' Well, '' Rose said, smiling up at him. '' That's the plan, but-'' _

_Edward looked up when he heard the change in Rose's voice. '' but what? '' he asked. _

_'' I had this idea, '' she started. '' I wanted everyone to have their own color. So we can form a team, just like the power rangers or the ninja turtles or something. '' She laughed a little at that. '' A team of witches for Halloween! '' _

_'' So what's the problem? '' Edward asked, putting the folder down again. _

_'' I haven't decided on everyone's colors yet, '' she admitted with a shake of her head. _

_'' I want everyone to have a color that really suits them, you know, '' she continued. _

_'' It would make it more fun. '' She seemed lost in thought for a minute. _

_'' I asked Bella which color she would want, but she said that it didn't really matter to her and that anything would be fine. I thought about light blue or lilac, but those colors would clash with the other girls and I don't want that to happen... '' She frowned down at her hands before she suddenly looked up with a gasp. _

_'' Wait! '' she called and she threw her arms out dramatically. '' Maybe you can help me! You're always here to watch Bella work, so maybe you know a color that really suits her! '' _

_Before Edward could answer Rose's question, Bella emerged from the staff room and immediately glared at Edward when she spotted him. _

_'' Why are you here again? '' she growled, putting her tray on the bar with way too much force. _

_'' Oh my, '' Rose giggled with a shake of her head. She always liked to watch Bella and Edward together. Bella acted hostile toward most men as far as she knew, except when she was at work. But Edward didn't seem to be afraid of her temper. In fact, he seemed to really enjoy himself. He must really like her, Rose thought affectionately. _

_'' I came to see you, '' Edward answered nonchalantly. _

_'' I've already told you that you can't come here all the time. If someone follows you- '' _

_Bella took a deep breath to calm herself. _

_'' Look, I'm grateful that you've promised to keep my secret, but don't show up all the time. It's suspicious! '' _

_'' I'd like a cup of coffee, '' he responded calmly, never breaking eye contact with her. Bella almost stomped her foot in irritation, but managed to hold herself together. _

_'' One cup of coffee coming right up! '' Rose said brightly, grabbing a coffee cup from the bar. '' Oh, can you think about the color, please, Edward? '' _

_'' What color? '' Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at Edward again. _

_'' For your Halloween costume, '' Rose answered with a smile. _

_'' I've told you, '' Bella sighed. '' Pick a color. It's doesn't really matter to me. Whatever goes with the others is fine by me. '' _

_'' I know, '' Rose said. '' That's why I asked Edward to come up with the perfect color for you. '' _

_Bella pulled a face at that and mumbled something under her breath. _

_'' How about transparent? '' Edward suggested suddenly out of nowhere. _

_'' What the hell are you saying, you pervert! '' Bella immediately snapped at him. _

_'' My, my … '' Rose said, her hands on her cheeks again. _

_'' Why do you always say things like that, '' Bella continued in a heated voice. '' You're such an idiot... and... '' _

_Rose watched the two of them again with interest. She thought that Edward might be the perfect guy for Bella. She knew a lot of things, but she still had so much to learn as well. And Edward seemed totally capable of dealing with her antagonistic behavior. She looked at Edward again while Bella kept on scolding him. He was looking down at his feet and had a slight smile on his face. Bella was too busy yelling at him to notice that he looked almost happy. _

_'' Here's your coffee, Edward, '' Rose said after a minute. '' Please think about the color. You don't have to answer immediately. Just let me know in time, okay? '' _

_'' I'll think about it, '' he answered before turning around and walking toward his usual table in the corner. Bella glared at his retreating figure and huffed loudly before grabbing her tray and moving around the cafe, ready to serve the other customers. _

* * *

'' I've actually come up with the perfect color for Bella, '' he said.

'' Oh! '' Rose said, remembering that she had asked him to think about a color. '' Tell me! ''

'' She will always do what she thinks is right and follows that path. She also refuses to let anyone else color her, '' Edward said. '' So... White. ''

'' Wow, that's kind of unexpected, '' Rose said, almost at a loss for words. But now that she thought about it she really like the idea of white with Bella. She really liked his reasoning behind it as well. He was right. White suited her.

'' Edward, what are you still doing here? '' Bella fumed when she entered the staffroom again. '' I told you to go home already! ''

Edward walked over to Bella and placed his hand on top of her hand.

'' Oh, and another reason for my choice is because I'd like to dye her with mine, '' he said, leaning very close to Bella while patting her head.

'' What are you talking about? '' Bella asked, her face turning a furious shade of red.

Rose almost exploded out of her diner girl outfit when she saw the two of them standing so close together. This was definitely love, she thought dreamily.

'' Oh, now you're blushing red, '' he said dryly, poking her cheek again.

'' Oh, so much love, so much love! '' Rose exclaimed, no longer able to contain herself.

'' No way! '' Bella snapped, still blushing furiously. She turned back to Edward and shrugged away from him. '' Get out of here. We're busy! ''

He looked down at his feet and turned around without saying another word. Rose noticed a small smile on his face when he walked toward the door.

'' Oh, that's right, '' he said, turning his head again. '' I've collected enough points, so I'll be able to challenge you to a game. ''

'' What? '' Bella exclaimed. '' Already? You come here way too often! ''

Customers received points with every purchase and when they had collected enough points they could challenge one of the diner girls to a card game of their own choice. If they managed to defeat them they could take a picture with them.

'' Let's play a game on Saturday, Bella, '' he said when he reached the door.

'' I can't wait to take a picture with you. '' After that he opened the door and walked out without another word. Bella stared after him with a look of pure horror on her face.

'' This can't be happening, '' she muttered, staring at the door Edward had just left through.

'' If he wins... He will have a picture of me in my diner girl outfit! ''

'' He seems happy about that, though, '' Rose said also looking at the door.

'' Of course! '' Bella exclaimed in a stressed voice. '' He'll have evidence! Something to hold over me! That's the worst thing that could happen! ''

Rose looked at Bella and shook her head again. She thought that Edward would probably keep the picture close to him without showing it to another living soul. He didn't seem the type of person to do such a thing.

'' Well, no one has ever beaten you in a game, '' Rose said with a gentle smile. '' So, perhaps you don't have to worry about a thing. ''

'' Of course not, '' Bella said bitterly. '' I can't let people walk around with a picture of me. I've trained very hard to become good at all those card games. ''

Rose shook her head again. She hadn't expected anything else from Bella. She really did give everything her all.

But Bella didn't feel very confident somehow … No one had ever beaten her, but if there was one guy who could beat her it was Edward. Their last exam results could attest to that. Maybe she needed to practice a little more before Saturday, before things got really bad...

* * *

_**Hi, hi! ^^ The next chapter will be the Halloween chapter, like I said. For real this time! I'll update a soon as I can. Please, don't forget to leave a review. Good or bad, love or hate. All is welcome. I can really use your thoughts! Thank you!**_

TTFN! x


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi! ^^ Back again! I want to thank all of you for your reviews and I also wanted to thank some of you for pointing out that I needed to add a disclaimer. You are absolutely right! I'm such a hare-brained person every now and then, hihi. I've seen so many shows and animes I forget things. I'm a little silly like that, so thank you all for pointing it out. I'm also happy to hear that you all still like the story and are enthusiastic about it! I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I'm having so much fun writing this story so far and those positive reviews always make my day. For those of you who haven't read my other story yet, you can always check it out. It's called the story of Isabella Hale. It's a little farther along, so you'll have plenty to read already, hihi. Again, thank you all for the reviews and your thoughts and comments. I hope you all like this chapter! Please let me know and leave a review. They are so precious to me. See you on the other side! **_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, except some of the amazing plots and character ideas... those are from Hiro Fujiwara! ( - there it is sweeties! )**_

* * *

_*** Halloween or not. If someone's haunting you, you can't help but get a little crazy. ***_

**Chapter 5: A haunted diner-girl. **

* * *

'' Welcome to Forks High! '' I said to a pair of shy looking girls who had just entered the school. I handed them a pamphlet and gave them a map with the directions.

'' Please enjoy you're stay here and you can always ask if you have any questions, '' I added with a smile.

'' Thank you! '' one of the girls said, looking down at the map before looking at her friend.

'' It looks a lot more fun than I thought, '' she said to her friend.

'' Yes, this school doesn't look as scary as others said it would be, '' her friend responded.

'' The girls are very nice! ''

'' Thank you, miss! '' the first girl said to me with a smile. They entered the building and looked around excitedly. I stared after them with a satisfied smile on my face. This was exactly what I had been hoping for. More girls.

Today was a Halloween party for both out students and the seniors from Middle school who could look around the school and get a taste of High School. The official introduction days were in March, but I felt it necessary to put a few extra ones in there. We really needed more students and I had a water-proof plan to make sure that that would happen. Today being the first day of many days for students to see how much this school had changed already. We were on our way back!

'' President! '' Ben Cheney huffed. I looked over and saw him leaning forward with his hands on his knees. It looked like he had been running.

'' What's wrong, Ben? '' I asked, handing a few other students the map to the school.

'' The girls from class two asked if you could see them, '' he said, still trying to catch his breath.

'' Yes, I was just about to make my rounds anyway, '' I said. '' Can you hand these out to the new students? '' I added, placing the pamphlets and maps in a neat pile.

'' No problem, Prez, '' he said, clutching his side. He really needed to work out more. He was completely exhausted from running and it hadn't been that far. I knew Ben wasn't really the sportive type, though.

'' Take it easy for a little bit, will you? '' I said, looking at the exhausted boy before me. '' We don't want you to collapse before the day is out. ''

'' Will do, Prez, '' he said, shaking his head in embarrassment. '' I really need to work out more. ''

'' That you do, '' I nodded before turning around and leaving him at the entrance.

I was on my way to the cafe in class two when something caught my eye. I walked passed the classroom that had been transformed into a haunted house and glared inside.

'' What the hell is this? '' I snapped, my hands on my hips. The boys from class two were all assembled there, whispering and being sneaky.

'' It's the Prez, quick, hide it! '' A boy whispered loudly. I walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

'' What are you all doing here? '' I demanded, glaring at each of them in turn.

'' Preparing ourselves for the Halloween party? '' one of the boys said innocently.

'' You can't be a part of the haunted house, '' I stated firmly. '' Last year one of you thought it funny to use it as an excuse to harass innocent girls! ''

'' We would never do that! '' One of the boys called indignantly. '' And we gave up on all the other ideas as well. ''

'' Of course you did! '' I said loudly. '' Those ideas were ridiculous. If you really want to be a part of this then why don't you make yourselves useful and help out with the cafe your classmates are running? ''

The mumbled something unintelligible and I turned around and marched out of the room again. I patrolled the hallways, checking every class on the way. I had to say that I was very pleased with the results. The pumpkin carving class had done a wonderful job and the new students seemed to enjoy themselves.

'' Hello, sister, '' someone suddenly said behind me and I turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway.

'' Alice? '' I said, arching an eyebrow. '' I didn't know you were here already. ''

'' I just arrived, '' she said, picking up one of the pumpkins and turning it this way and that.

'' Where are your classmates? '' I asked, looking around the room.

'' We lost our map and program so they went back to get a new one, '' she responded vaguely, clearly paying a lot more attention to the pumpkin in front of her.

'' Can we take these home? '' she asked after a few seconds. '' We can makes some soup and pumpkin pie. ''

'' Er... '' I said, looking at my sister with bemusement. '' This is a pumpkin carving class, Alice. I don't think you can take them home for dinner. I can buy a pumpkin on my way home if you want some pumpkin soup. ''

'' That's okay, '' she said, putting the pumpkin down again. '' I've already been to the grocery store this morning. They had some great discounts. ''

I sighed and shook my head. '' Why don't you just enjoy today, okay? There's also a cafe and a haunted house. ''

'' Is it scary? '' she asked, mildly curious.

'' Not unless the boys from class two are still in there, trying to mess things up, '' I said bitterly.

'' chuckle, chuckle, chuckle, '' Alice said dryly, before turning around and leaving the classroom. I stared after her with a bemused expression on my face.

If that was her new way of laughing, someone needed to put her out of her misery and tell her that it sucked.

When I finally reached class two my eyes almost rolled out of my head.

'' Zombie take-over! '' one of the boys shouted, walking around the cafe with his hands in front of him. '' This is the apocalypse! ''

Several younger girl screamed and hid in the corner of the room.

'' What the hell do you think you're doing? '' I fumed, stamping my feet.

'' Isabella! '' Jessica called from the other side of the classroom. '' They just barged in! They say that the cafe has been taken over by zombies! ''

'' Those guys! '' I yelled, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

'' Would you like some zombie pie, little girl? '' one of the boys said, hovering over a small girl. She looked at him with wide eyes.

I marched over to them and grabbed the boy in question by his collar. '' I want a word with you out in the hallways, '' I growled, glaring at several boys. '' Now! '' I added loudly when they didn't move.

They slouched out of the classroom and leaned against the walls. I suddenly spotted Edward and glared at him.

'' You were with them? '' I fumed.

'' No, '' he answered calmly. '' I just came to see you. ''

'' What's with that outfit? '' I asked, annoyed as hell.

'' Well, it's Halloween, isn't it? '' he answered dryly, looking down at himself. '' Is there something wrong with it? ''

His face was very white and he wore a lot of black. I suddenly noticed that he was wearing vampire fangs as well.

'' Yo, Edward! '' one of the boys said, staring at him. '' You look awesome, dude! ''

'' Thank you, '' he responded nonchalantly.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the zombie army of loser-ville in front of me.

'' What were you guys thinking? '' I fumed.

'' We just wanted to be a part of it! '' one of them said indignantly. '' You rejected all of our ideas so we helped out with the cafe in our own way. ''

'' How is a zombie take-over helping out? '' I fumed, stamping my foot with each word.

'' We just wanted to make an entrance, '' the boy shrugged. '' It's Halloween after all. We were helping out, though. ''

'' You were scaring the students! '' I yelled, my hands on my hips again.

'' Oh, shut up! '' one of the boys suddenly said. I glared at him and he shot me an irritated look. '' You reject all of our ideas. We can't do anything right. I've had enough. We tried really hard to be a part of this, but I guess it doesn't matter what we do. You won't listen to us anyway.''

I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't really think of anything to say. He was right, of course. I had rejected all of their ideas. Okay, granted, most of their ideas had been completely ridiculous, but still. Maybe I should've listened to them. I suddenly remembered Edward's words from last week and a few days ago.

_It wouldn't hurt to listen to the boys every now and then, Prez. If you keep this up, you might no be able to change a thing in the end. _

He had been right. This was my own fault. I had been too busy yelling at the boys to actually take the time to listen to them. I hadn't been fair to them at all. I was the president of this school after all and I needed to listen to _all _the students.

'' You're right, '' I said quietly after a minute. '' I haven't listened to you guys. I rejected all of your ideas and didn't give you a fair chance to be a part of this. I'm sorry. ''

The boys all stared at me with wide eyes, all silent for once.

'' You have a right to be a part of this as well and as the student council president I should have listened to your ideas. If you still want to be a part of this, you're all more than welcome to join the girls. ''

The boys looked at each other and then back at me in shock.

I heard Edward chuckle and turned around at him. He was leaning against a wall in the hallway and actually smiled at me! I stared at him for a few more seconds before I cleared my throat, turned around and entered the classroom again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The boys had come around after a while and had actually enjoyed themselves. They weren't scaring the girl anymore and were actually helping out. The girl were having a great time and so were the new students.

The haunted house was a success and not one boy thought it necessary to harass an innocent girl. Forks High was definitely on it's way back!

I made my way around the haunted house and smiled when I heard a few people scream when one of the boys jumped out of a paper wall. I was very dark in here and they hadn't seen him coming of course.

'' President, '' someone suddenly whispered in my ear in a creepy voice, before blowing softly on my neck and ear. I felt a shiver run through me and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to turn around, but the person behind me grabbed to tops of my arms and prevented me from moving around.

'' Don't move yet, '' he whispered darkly and I suddenly recognized the voice. _Edward! _

'' What are you- '' I started to say and tried to pull my arms out of his grip, but he really was very strong.

His hand brushed against my arm and went lower and lower until his arm circled my waist. He pressed his chest against my back and I could feel his lips close to my ear.

My heart was hammering in my ribcage and I wasn't really sure why I hadn't pushed him away yet.

'' That was a great thing you did back there, '' he whispered. I could feel his breath on the side of my face and I shivered again.

No one noticed our exchange because it was simply too dark for anyone to see a thing. I suddenly realized that we were standing in a far corner anyway. I hadn't even noticed that we had moved.

'' Well, '' I said in a shaky voice. I could feel my cheeks burning and I was actually grateful that it was too dark for anyone to see this. It must have been a sight.

'' You were right, '' I sighed. '' I should have listened to the boys as well. It was my own fault. I should have been more fair. I am the student council president after all. You actually taught me something. '' It was embarrassing to admit this, but the words were out before I could stop them. I always blurted out the truth when Edward was around and I had no idea why, but it didn't bother me as much as I would've thought. I just couldn't lie to him it seemed. He made me lose control of my own reactions and emotions. _That _actually did piss me off. I felt so inadequate whenever he was around. He always seemed to have to answers to everything and he was always ahead of me. And then he suddenly turned into this perverted alien and started harassing me again, before disappearing without another word. I had no idea what to think of him.

'' I'm glad I could be of help, '' he whispered again. '' And I can't wait to see you in your witch outfit tomorrow, '' he added. He suddenly kissed my cheek and I felt my cheeks burst into flames. '' Your cheeks are hot, '' he commented quietly.

'' What the hell! '' I fumed and I managed to push him away from me. '' Stop being such a pervert all the time! ''

'' Figured that, '' he muttered and I could hear the smile in his voice. He was teasing me! Gah, this guy pissed me off so much!

I turned around and walked out of the room without looking back at him. He was such a perverted idiot!

* * *

'' Well, if it isn't the wicked witch of the west, '' Edward said, appearing in the doorway of the staffroom.

'' Ugh! Get out of here! '' I snapped, straightening my dress, which was way too short by the way, but I had expected that. Rose always seemed to have a thing for short and ridiculous outfits.

'' Bella! '' Rose called, hurrying into the staffroom with a stressed look on her face. '' Can you cook? ''

'' Er... what? '' I asked sheepishly.

'' The cook who was supposed to work today just called to tell that she is ill and now we don't have anyone! '' she almost yelled, pulling at her hair. '' And on a day like this! This is bad, this is very bad! All the customers will go away and then you will all lose your job because of that and then- '' she looked around wildly.

'' Wow, calm down, Rose, '' I said and placed a hand on her shoulder. '' You're getting ahead of yourself. Maybe you should cut back on the soap opera's. ''

'' Can you cook then? '' she asked, looking up at me with a panicked look.

'' Er... well, '' I stammered, scratching the back of my head. '' I know how to boil water and I can bake an egg... '' I said, biting my lip.

'' I can cook, '' Edward suddenly said, still leaning against the doorway.

'' You're still here? '' I asked, annoyed. '' I told you not to barge in here all the time! ''

'' Really? '' Rose said, a hopeful expression on her face. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. She started dragging him toward the kitchens. '' That's great! You can fill in! '' She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around. '' Er.. will you fill in? '' she asked in a small voice.

Edward looked down at her and shrugged. '' Sure, '' he said.

'' Wow, wait a minute! '' I called, trowing my hands up. '' He doesn't even work here! Can't someone else fill in? ''

'' There's no one else, Bella! '' Rose yelled, clearly desperate at this point.

She dragged Edward toward the kitchens.

'' There are the ingredients and those are the recipes, '' she said quickly, showing his around the kitchen.

'' Do you even know how to make this stuff? '' I asked skeptically, folding my arms over my chest.

'' Just make something, '' Rose suggested. '' Make some of our hamburgers, because those are the most popular dish. If you can make it, the job is yours. ''

'' But- '' I started to say, but Rose turned around and threw me another panicked look.

'' I'm desperate, Bella, okay? '' she yelled, clutching her hair again.

'' Okay, okay, '' I said, trying to calm her down.

Tanya entered the kitchen and looked around curiously. '' What's going on? '' She looked around and her eyes rested on Edward. '' Oh, hey, Edward! '' she said, waving at him. Kate entered the kitchen after her and waved enthusiastically when she noticed Edward behind one of the counters. He had started on one of the recipes already.

'' I see you found a cook, '' she said happily and danced her way over to Rose.

Rose nodded stiffly and kept her eyes on Edward the entire time. I looked over at him again and saw that he moved around the kitchen as if he did this sort of thing every day. Where had he learned how to do that? And more importantly, was there anything he couldn't do?

Edward had prepared the food in no time and Rose sighed loudly when she took a bite.

'' This is delicious, Edward! '' she exclaimed, clapping her hands. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. '' You're hired! You are a real life saver, you know that right? ''

'' Glad to be of service, '' he responded dryly with a scout's salute. I arched an eyebrow at him, but managed to hold my tongue. The was actually did taste pretty good and it was obvious that Rose was desperate at this point.

'' Where did you learn how to cook like this? '' Kate asked, her mouth full of food. '' It's so good! ''

'' Food network, '' Edward answered with a smirk. He looked at me again and his smirk grew a little wider.

'' I guess that our little game will have to wait until after closing time, Bella, '' he said, wiping his hands on his apron. I gritted my teeth and grumbled under my breath.

_That's right. I had almost forgotten about that. Damn it! _

'' Well, get to work everyone! '' Rose called, running around the kitchen excitedly. '' We're back on track thanks to Edward. '' She blew him another kiss to show him her gratitude.

I turned around and left the kitchen without another word. It was a Saturday and on top of that it was Halloween. It was bound to be a busy night.

'' Bella! '' someone called enthusiastically when I entered the cafe. '' You look so good in white! ''

I looked over and spotted the idiot threesome in one of the corners. I let out a sigh and made my way over to them.

'' Happy Halloween, gentlemen, '' I said, fixing a smile on my face.

'' Bella! '' Mike said happily. The look on his face reminded me of a dog who was very happy to see his owner after spending the day alone. '' Can we get the Halloween special? '' he asked, grinning widely.

'' Of course, '' I answered as politely as I could. They weren't causing trouble anymore, so I guess I should be happy about that. The looks on their faces were annoying and I didn't really need a fan club, but they were harmless after all.

As expected, it was a long and busy night. The joint was packed and we had to run to keep up with everything. Rose had selected the music this evening. A special Halloween mix that included songs like: Heads will roll, Thriller and other songs that had something to do with horror. She had included a few Halloween specials on the menu, including a special Halloween milkshake that looked a little nasty, but tasted surprisingly good.

I actually had a great time. Edward was busy in the kitchen, so that meant that he couldn't stare at me like he usually did. This actually calmed me down. That guy got on my nerves when he did that.

'' It's time for our Halloween bingo! '' Rose called after a few hours. She had grabbed the microphone from behind the bar and waved excitedly at all the customers. They all clapped and called out to her. I watched how everyone enjoyed themselves and I couldn't help the smile that seemed to be stuck on my face. This was one of the things that were so great about this place. Sure, we had to dress up into strange and embarrassing outfits every now and then, but this place was also like a second home to both the staff and the customers. The atmosphere was something that couldn't be found anywhere else as far as I knew. And I realized that I hadn't just started working here because of the payments. I had also started working here because I secretly loved this place and all the people that worked here. They really had become my friends.

I turned around and smiled brightly at Rose who called the numbers loudly and danced on the bar. Rose had put so much of her personality in this cafe, and so much hard work. It truly was a great place.

'' Bingo! Bingo! '' Tyler suddenly called loudly, waving his bingo card above his head.

'' We have a winner! '' Rose called, wiggling her hips as a sort of victory dance. '' Come and get your prize, sir! ''

Tyler almost flew out of his chair and ran toward the bar with a wide smile on his face.

'' What's the prize? '' he asked, smiling up at Rose.

She grabbed a bowl that was filled with several pieces of paper and held in out for him.

'' Pick a prize! '' she said, waving the bowl in front of him.

Tyler stuck his hand into the bowl and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. He unfolded it enthusiastically and I watched how his face fell when he read it.

'' A tea-set? '' he asked, looking up at Rose again.

'' The tea-set it is! '' she called and grabbed a box from behind the bar. '' Congratulations, young sir! '' she said and waved at him when he slouched back to his seat.

I clasped my hand in front of my mouth to hide the laugh that was bursting to get out.

Only Rose could come up with prizes like that on Halloween. I shook my head and made my way over to another customer who was waving his hand at me with a big smile on his face.

'' Can I get another Halloween milkshake, Bella? '' he asked.

'' Of course, sir! '' I said with a smile.

Those Halloween milkshakes were very popular somehow. Well, it was Halloween after all.

I had always loved Halloween. The dressing up hadn't always been my favorite thing, but I had always gone trick or treating with Alice. I had to work this year, but I knew that she would go with some of her friends. She was actually getting a little old for that, but that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. I secretly hoped that she always stayed that way. She truly was unique.

I was almost happy that she had enjoyed the trip to Forks High yesterday. She would also be in High School next year and that was also one of the reasons I had put so much effort in making Forks High a better school. Just like me, Alice didn't really have a choice and was forced to go to Forks High. We simply couldn't afford to go to the other schools. If I could make the school a better place for her and her friends then that was all that mattered. I seemed that I had made some great changes already, but more importantly, I had learned some valuable lessons as well. Thanks to Edward, no less. That guy, however annoying he was, had actually saved my ass a couple of times. Perhaps I should be a little more grateful. He had even helped Rose out tonight. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

'' What the hell! '' I shouted when Edward put his last card down after closing time. He had actually managed to win from me! How was that possible? No one had ever done that before! God, this guy pissed me off so much! He seemed to be better than me in almost everything!

'' Yay! '' he said dryly in a monotonous voice. '' I win. ''

I dropped my cards and banged my head on the table, mortified that he had actually beaten me.

'' My, my... '' Rose said, smiling gently. '' Don't hurt yourself, Bella. You did really well. ''

'' How did this happen, '' I groaned, closing my eyes.

'' I'm just that good, '' Edward said, leaning back in his chair.

'' Ugh! '' I slammed my fist on the table in aggravation. Yes, I was a sore loser, but who cared? The freak was allowed to take a picture with me now! I had managed to avoid this day for so long and now Edward of all people had managed to beat me. The universe was definitely out to get me.

'' Come on, Bella, '' Rose said happily, grabbing the Polaroid camera from behind the bar. She always used that camera for these pictures. She said that it was the easiest way and it was fun. Normally I would agree with her, but nothing seemed fun at the moment.

Edward got up and walked over to me. He held his hand out to help me up.

'' Come on, Bella, '' he said, waving his hand in front of me. '' Time to take our picture. ''

'' You're really enjoying this, aren't you? '' I groaned.

'' Most definitely, '' he said with a completely straight face.

I pulled my head up from the table and noticed that my cheek was stuck. I rubbed my cheek a little and got up with a sigh.

'' Bella, I know it's Halloween, but you really have to smile, '' Rose laughed, ready to take the worst picture in history.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and his face was very close to mine. I turned my head to say something to him about boundaries, but then saw that he was staring at me. His intense green eyes were boring into mine and I could only stare at him.

'' Oh, this picture is the cutest thing ever! '' Rose exclaimed, waving it in front of us. '' But you didn't smile, Bella, '' she added when she looked at the picture. '' She look as aggravated as always. You can take another picture if you want to, Edward. ''

Edward took the picture from her and looked at it. I could see a small smile hovering around his lips.

'' No, this picture will do, '' he said before putting it in his jacket. '' Bella is always more beautiful when she's just being herself. ''

I felt my face go nuclear at his words and I turned around with a huff.

'' So much love! '' Rose gushed again, twirling around excitedly. '' So much love! ''

'' It's not love! '' I snapped, folding my arms across my chest in a childish and stubborn way. No way that this was love. Hate would've been more accurate.

'' I don't know, Bella, '' Edward said, patting my head again. '' I think we would make a very cute couple. ''

'' Shut up, you perverted stalker! '' I fumed, stamping my foot. My cheeks were almost as red as Tanya's witch costume and that was saying something.

I heard Rose giggle and she flailed her arms. '' Oh Bella, you're so lucky to have such a nice and handsome guy as your boyfriend! ''

'' He's not my boyfriend! '' I snapped again. I slapped my palm against my face and shook my head when Rose merely smiled at me. Those fantasies of hers were getting out of hand. Definitely too much soap opera's.

'' And I'll kill you if you ever show that picture to another living soul! '' I continued, balling my fists at Edward.

He merely looked at me, but didn't respond.

'' I mean it! '' I fumed.

'' I wouldn't want anyone to see it, '' he said eventually in a calm voice. '' Because... ''

He leaned closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. '' You're my diner girl. Only mine. ''

Rose squealed at the top of her lungs and clutched her face in excitement with both hands. '' So much love! '' she squealed again.

'' What the hell are you saying, you pervert! '' I yelled, slapping him against his cheek. '' I don't belong to anyone. ''

He looked back at me and actually smiled! Gah, he was walking on thin ice! He was such an idiot!

* * *

'' Sister, sister, sister, sister, sister. ''

'' Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. ''

'' Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bell-''

'' What? '' I groaned when Alice kept poking my ribs. How annoying could one get on a Sunday morning.

'' I've made lunch, '' she said calmly.

I opened one eye and looked up to see her standing next to my bed wearing an apron with a next girl on it.

'' What the hell are you wearing, Alice? '' I groaned, rolling over onto my back and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

'' One of my friends won it for me, '' she said, looking down at the ridiculous apron with a sheepish expression on her face. '' You like it? ''

'' It's... '' I said, searching for the right word. '' Different. ''

'' I think it's funny, '' she said dryly.

'' Wait! '' I suddenly gasped, struggling up into a sitting position. '' Did you just say that you made lunch? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' What time is it? '' I said loudly, looking around in panic.

'' twelve- thirty P.M. '' she answered, looking around the room as well. '' Have you lost something? ''

'' What? '' I asked, confused by her question.

'' You were looking around the room, so I figured you lost something. ''

'' No, '' I said, shaking my head. I hadn't lost something. Well, I had lost an entire morning, but there was no way to get it back now. ''

'' Are you hungry? '' Alice asked when I jumped out of bed and ran around the room, searching for some clothes. '' You seem hungry. ''

'' Yeah, sure, '' I said distractedly. '' I'll be down in sec, okay? ''

Alice left the room without another word and I ran to my closet, frantically pulling out several items of clothing. Why hadn't set the alarm clock yesterday? It had been a long day, but to sleep 'til past midday was just stupid. I still had a ton of things to do today.

I threw a sweater over my head after I had grabbed some sweatpants and ran down the stairs. I heard another loud crack when I almost reached the bottom and yelled out in frustration and shock. I had stepped through one of the steps again. What the hell was wrong with these stairs?

I tried to pull my leg out while shouting some profanities. '' Fucking staircase! '' I yelled at the broken steps when I had finally managed to pull my leg out. I knew that it wouldn't actually do me any good to shout at the stairs, but I was a little stressed out at the moment.

I ran into the kitchen and pulled open one of the cupboards to grab a glass of water. The cupboard creaked loudly when I opened it and fell into the sink before I could catch it.

'' What the fuck! '' I screamed in anger. '' This house is falling apart! Fucking cupboard! ''

This must have been a sign that I was actually going crazy. Shouting at inanimate objects wasn't a very good sign after all.

'' Oh, that also happened this morning, '' Alice said calmly for her place at the kitchen table.

'' And what, you just put it back without fixing it first? '' I asked, exasperated.

'' I was cooking, '' was all she responded. '' Have some pancakes. ''

I growled under my breath and threw myself into one of the squeaky kitchen chairs. I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

'' You made all this? '' I asked when I had opened my eyes again and noticed that the kitchen table was packed with food. There were pancakes, fruit salads and something that looked a lot like pumpkin pie.

'' Pumpkin? '' I asked, arching an eyebrow at her. _Don't tell me- _

'' I asked one of the girls at your school if I could have one and she just gave it to me, '' Alice said, grabbing the pumpkin pie and holding it up. '' I guess they didn't mind after all. ''

I shook my head at that, but couldn't help but smile a little.

'' Well, it's looks great, '' I complimented. '' So you liked Forks High? ''

I reached out and put one of the pancakes on my plate.

'' It was okay, '' Alice said, looking at the newspaper again. '' I like the haunted house. I was almost scared. ''

I rolled my eyes at that. Alice wasn't really afraid of anything. I pictured how several people must have tried their best to scare her and how she must have reacted. I let out a small laugh and shook my head. I almost felt sorry for the guys who had run into her. They must have felt inadequate.

'' Oh, your cellphone went of a dozen times this morning, '' Alice said when we had finished lunch.

'' What? '' I asked, grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink.

'' It kept ringing, '' she said.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and checked it. She was right. There were a lot of missed phone calls. I didn't recognize the number, though, so I had no idea who had called me.. what.. eleven times? Someone must have been anxious to talk to me. Well, they would probably call again if it was important.

I had more pressing things to worry about after all. The house was falling apart and I really needed to fix it today before things got really dangerous. I also had a ton of homework left to do. I was happy that today was my day off. I needed the time to catch up on everything.

I grabbed the tool box when I had finished washing the dishes and started on the cupboard. That thing could cause a concussion if it fell on your head. It seemed dangerous to just let it hang there. I also tried to fix the house in the staircase, but that proved to be a little more difficult. I needed some wooden boards to fix it up properly, but we didn't seem to have any. Maybe I could find some boards at school this week.

'' I'll be upstairs working on my homework, '' I called when I had put the tool box away again.

'' Okay, '' Alice called from somewhere in the kitchen.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and sat down in my chair with a loud sigh. It was already four P.M. and I hadn't even started on my homework. So much for having a day off. I really should have set the alarm.

After ten minutes my phone started ringing again and I looked at the number when I picked it up. It was the same number that had called me eleven times this morning.

I flipped it open and answered it.

'' Hello? '' I asked hesitantly. I had no idea who this was after all.

'' Oh, you finally answered, '' the voice on the other line said. I shot up and glared at the phone.

'' How did you get this number? '' I snapped into the phone, immediately irritated.

'' I have my ways, '' Edward answered vaguely. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath to calm myself. Stupid stalker!

'' What do you want? I'm busy. ''

'' I just wanted to talk to you, '' he answered almost immediately.

'' Why? '' I snapped, kicking my desk in aggravation. That guy had some serious boundary issues. What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he just leave me alone for one day? Just one? Was that too much to ask?

'' Well, I can see that you're not in a great mood today, so bye. '' He hung up the phone without another word and I stared at it in confusion for a couple of seconds.

'' Why call in the first place if you aren't going to say anything! '' I shouted at the phone when I had snapped it shut and threw it on my desk again. He was such an idiot.

I threw myself back into my chair and resumed my homework. I had no time to get annoyed at the moment, I needed to focus.

Why did he keep bothering me? Was he really enjoying my embarrassment and irritation? Did he do this on purpose? What was the point? Did he just like to annoy people? He was definitely good at it.

I threw my pen down in aggravation and slammed my biology book shut. How was I able to concentrate on my homework like this? I got up, walked out of my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me. Maybe a walk outside would help me clear my head. I looked out the window when I entered the kitchen and saw that it wasn't raining, but it was overcast and the clouds looked dark and ominous. I put my boots on and grabbed my raincoat of the peck.

'' I'll be back soon, '' I called over my shoulder and slammed the door shut behind me.

I walked down the path and looked at the forest ahead. I took the first trail I could find and marched through trees and shrubs in aggravation. I followed a trail of ferns and kicked against some fallen branches occasionally.

Eventually I noticed a fallen, moss-covered tree that was partially hidden behind more ferns. I stepped of the trail and sunk to my knees. I leaned against the fallen tree and leaned my head back a little. I looked up at the sky, but it was completely invisible from where I was sitting. I could only see leaves on the trees high above me. I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands.

These last two weeks had been such an emotional roller coaster. I had been so busy with everything at school. With the Halloween party and all the other duties I had as president. I had fallen behind on my studies and had tried desperately to keep up with everything. And most all, work. Or more specifically, Edward. He had come out of nowhere and it seemed like he had infiltrated my life. If I wasn't careful he would be moving in with me next.

I saw him at school every day. He showed up at the cafe every day and now he had started working there as well! No, that wasn't true. That had been a one time thing. Not that it made much of a difference, come to think of it. He would be there anyway.

He always seemed to appear out of thin air, annoyed the hell out of me and then left again, leaving me irritated and confused. Wait, what? Confused? Did he confuse me? Well, I had no idea what he was all about so if that counted as confusion than yes, he did confuse me.

He always seemed to be a few steps ahead of me and I hated it. Moreover, he was a perverted stalker. He always said the most ridiculous things with a completely straight face, but he couldn't possibly mean them. He just liked to tease and aggravate me. Well, it was working, because I was beyond aggravated at this point. I had no idea how to deal with him. I had no idea why he bothered my so much in the first place. Sure, he was annoying and perverted and all those things I had already listed before, but I couldn't seem to shake him at all. Here I was, on a Sunday, in the middle of a damned forest, thinking about him! Thinking about him, because it seemed that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I was annoyed with myself as well. I was stronger than this. I wasn't the girl who let a guy mess with her head. In any way!

I let out another heavy sigh and got up with a groan. I rubbed my face again with the palms of my hands and walked to the path again. I looked at the path I had followed before and turned around. I didn't want to go home yet. There was no way I could concentrate on my homework now.

I started walking in the opposite direction. I had absolutely no idea where I was headed, but I wasn't worried. I had walked through these forests all my life. I would find my way out again eventually. Besides, I felt like I had already lost my way anyway, so what difference did it make.

I walked on and on, mulling things over and not really paying attention to my surroundings.

I needed to get a grip! I knew that I was more annoyed with myself than with Edward. No matter how much he pissed me off, I blamed myself for letting him get to me. That guy was literally haunting me! He didn't need Halloween to do that. He seemed to be capable of haunting me every single day. Even when he wasn't around he seemed to haunt me and then he would just appear out of thin air again. He really was a-

'' Bella? ''

I looked up when someone called my name and froze on the spot.

'' Stalker! '' I finished my thought out loud. There he was again, in the middle of a damned forest this time, leaning against a tree trunk and looking at me with a curious expression.

'' What the hell are you doing here?! ''

* * *

_**Nyaaa! ^^ I'm a meanie! What will happen next? It's an awesome question, because I have no idea yet, haha. I do have another question for you all.. For those of you who have seen Kaichou wa maid-sama.. you know who you are ^^ ... we all know what happens with the picture. I can keep it along those lines, but I can also come up with something slightly different.. what do you guys think? And... since Alice isn't quite the fashionista in the fanfic ( lol ) do we need to bring someone else in who's going to go ape-shit over Bella's lack of fashion sense? I can create another Aoi-chan very easily if you guys liked him.. I certainly did! Please let me know what you all prefer.. I'm just trying to write a fun story after all and your opinions are very important! I'm really having fun with this. Plot-twists are coming up as well. I just need to drag them out of my silly head... Well, enough talk. I'll update again as soon as I can and just leave me your thoughts! I haven't decided on anything yet in this story, so give me some great ideas!**_

**_TTFN! x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hi everyone ^^ So, here's the next chapter, which includes a small E-POV, because we're all a little confused by him, aren't we? It's only a small one, because Edward needs to remain a little, handsome mystery of course. I want to thank everyone who was read and reviewed my story so far. I'm having so much fun writing it and I'm happy that you seem to love it as well. This chapter is a little different than the one's that I've posted before, but I told you a change was coming. I'm a little nervous about it, though, so please let me know what you think! It's really important to me! Well, enjoy and I'll see you on the other side! _**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns everything, except some of the amazing plots and character ideas. Those belong to Hiro Fujiwara. _**

* * *

_*** Every day of the week represents something, but Sunday's are definitely dull ***_

**Chapter 6: A stranded diner-girl.**

* * *

_I needed to get a grip! I knew that I was more annoyed with myself than with Edward. No matter how much he pissed me off, I blamed myself for letting him get to me. That guy was literally haunting me! He didn't need Halloween to do that. He seemed to be capable of haunting me every single day. Even when he wasn't around he seemed to haunt me and then he would just appear out of thin air again. He really was a-_

_'' Bella? '' _

_I looked up when someone called my name and froze on the spot. _

_'' Stalker! '' I finished my thought out loud. There he was again, in the middle of a damned forest this time, leaning against a tree trunk and looking at me with a curious expression. _

_'' What the hell are you doing here?! ''_

* * *

He shrugged away from the tree he was leaning against and to a step forward.

'' I could ask you the same thing, '' he responded, his eyes never leaving mine. He took another step and another and before I knew it he was right in front of me.

I had to look up to keep eye contact with him. He was rather tall come to think of it.

'' I was just- '' I stammered, trying to get my bearings. This was why he annoyed me so much. He always caught me off guard and I didn't like to be surprised. Especially not like that.

'' What's it to you, anyway? '' I grumbled, turning my head away from him.

'' Just curious, '' he answered. '' I thought you were busy. ''

'' I was, '' I said. '' I am! But you distracted me with that stupid phone call and I couldn't concentrate on my homework anymore! '' I turned my head back and shot him a glare.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't take his eyes off me.

'' I distracted you? '' he asked softly. He was standing right before me and I took a step back to create some distance. He really didn't understand the concept of personal space.

He took another step forward and another and before I knew it my back hit one of the trees behind me.

_Shit! He had trapped me!_

He leaned down again, his face almost touching mine. '' I distracted you? '' he asked again. I looked down at my boots and suddenly noticed that I was still wearing my sweatpants. I had been in such a hurry to leave the house that I had forgotten to change my clothes!

I could feel a blush creep up my face toward my cheeks. It wasn't just because I hadn't changed my clothes. It was also because he was standing so close to me and I just realized that I had blurted out that he had distracted me and that I couldn't concentrate anymore. And, being the pervert that he was, he would probably take it the wrong way. He just annoyed the hell out of me, that was all.

'' You- '' I stammered, and mentally cursed myself being such a mess in front of him. '' You pissed me off, so I was to angry to concentrate, '' I finally said, glaring up at him again. Anger was good. Anger was easy. If I just remained angry, I could handle him.

I pushed him away and straightened my raincoat. '' And don't stand so close to me in the middle of a forest, lurker, '' I snapped.

He straightened up and smirked a little. '' I had no idea I had that effect on you, Bella. ''

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. '' Don't call me that when I'm not at work! ''

'' There's no one here, '' he said, looking around to emphasize his point. '' You need to loosen up a bit before I'll get worried again. ''

I growled under my breath, but turned my head away from him again instead of responding.

'' Why are you here anyway? Do you stalk the squirrels as well? ''

'' I was merely enjoying the fresh air, '' he answered smoothly. He suddenly dropped on the ground and lay back, staring up at the trees high above us.

'' What the hell are you doing? '' I snapped, frowning down at him. He was such an idiot.

'' Relaxing, '' he answered nonchalantly. '' It's a Sunday. ''

'' You're such an idiot! Who the hell hangs out in the middle of a forest doing nothing? ''

He didn't answer my question and I stamped my foot in frustration. I would never be able to understand this idiot.

'' Well, have fun. I'm going home. ''

'' You want me to walk you home? '' he asked, sitting up a little and resting his weight on his elbows.

'' No, I can remember the way to my own house, thank you very much, '' I said, annoyed.

'' It's getting dark, '' he said, looking up at the sky again. '' You shouldn't be walking here alone at night. ''

'' I can take care of myself. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. ''

'' That's not true, '' was all he responded. I glared at him again.

'' What? You think I'm a damsel in distress who needs to be saved? You think I'm a weak little girl who can't take care of herself? ''

'' I think you underestimate the world we live in, '' he said, standing up again and taking a few steps toward me. '' I think you underestimate some people who live in this world. ''

'' And I think you're underestimating me! '' I retorted. I could feel the anger building up inside me. Who did he think he was? What did he know? As if I didn't know what kind of people walked around on this planet! Why did he think that I had learned to defend myself? Out of boredom?

He stopped right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. I glared up into his bright green eyes and saw something in there I hadn't seen before. He was usually just a pervert who pissed me off. I hadn't really seen other sides of him. Well, that wasn't true. He had saved my ass a couple of times. He had helped Rose out when she had needed him. He had kept my secret. It almost made me think that there was some part of him that was actually decent. Until he ruined it again by behaving like the perverted idiot I had gotten to know the past two weeks.

Suddenly there was a loud thunder over our heads and I looked up at the sky. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Those ominous looking clouds I had spotted before I had left the house had thunderstorm written all over them. I shouldn't have stayed in the forest this long. God knows how far I had wandered off and how long it would take to get back home.

'' We have to get out of here, '' Edward suddenly said and he grabbed my arm before I could respond. '' Come on. ''

He turned around and dragged me along.

'' What are you doing? '' I shouted over the thunder that was getting closer and closer. I tried to pull my arm away, but he didn't let go. He didn't respond, but grabbed my wrist and continued to drag me along.

I almost had to run to keep up with him. He was walking very fast and his legs were longer than mine. He walked through the trees, pushing branches out of the way as he went.

Where the hell was he planning to go? We were in the middle of the forest for crying out loud.

'' Edward, what the hell? '' I shouted again when I almost tripped over some fallen branches. '' Let go of my wrist! I can walk! ''

He suddenly stopped and turned around. I glared up at him and was about to yell something, but the words got stuck in my throat when I saw his expression. His eyes were burning into mine. I couldn't really identify the emotion I saw in his eyes, but it was something I had never seen before.

He released my wrist after a couple of seconds and turned around again. '' Come on, '' was all he said. He took of again and I decided that it was probably best to follow him. I had no idea where we were and it would probably take took long to find my way back to my house. I walked a few steps behind him and looked at his back. It was getting darker and darker and the forest wasn't helping with my vision.

He pushed a few branches out of the way every now and then and suddenly came to a halt. I had been looking at feet to stop myself from tripping over hidden objects and I almost slammed into him.

'' Don't just stop like that! '' I snapped at him, taking a step backwards.

He turned around again and raised his eyebrows. '' We're here. ''

'' Where's here? '' I asked impatiently. And why had it come to this? I was stuck somewhere because of thunderstorm with Edward Cullen of all people. Damned universe. Perhaps I had done something terrible in a former life and the universe had decided to punish me this way.

'' My house, '' he said grabbing my wrist again and pulling my out of the forest. I suddenly saw a big house that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. There were no other houses in this area after all.

'' That's your house? '' I asked, arching an eyebrow. He hummed in response and continued to drag me along.

_What the hell? _

The house was huge. Well, it was huge compared to mine. Were his parents secretly rich or something? But if that was the case why would he go to Forks High? If his parents could afford a house like this, they could also afford the tuition on the other schools. I was sure of it. I suddenly realized that I didn't even know who his parents were. I really didn't know anything about him. I knew most people in this town. It was such a small town that everyone simply knew each other. It seemed a little strange that I had no idea who his parents were. I had never given it much thought before.

The thunder was almost directly above us now and I could see the lightning flashing through the sky. I had started to rain as well. Or maybe it had already been raining, but I hadn't noticed because we weren't in the open before. The rain fell down heavily and I was soaked in a matter of seconds.

Edward let go of my wrist when we reached the front door and he turned the key in the lock before opening it and waving me in.

Normally, I would have shouted something about him being crazy for thinking I would ever enter his house, but I didn't really have a choice at the moment, so I stepped over the threshold and looked around. The house was indeed huge, even on the inside.

I heard the door close behind me and I turned around to see Edward standing before me, soaking wet. His usually messy hair was dripping wet and hung before his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to clear his vision.

'' Are you okay? '' he asked, removing his soaked jacket.

I rolled my eyes. '' It's just rain. I'm not made of sugar. ''

He smirked a little and held his hand out. I looked at it and frowned. '' What? '' I asked curtly.

'' Your coat, '' he said.

I didn't move and just looked up at him. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

'' You'll get sick, '' he said. '' Do I need to take it off for you? ''

'' No thanks, '' I responded acidly. He was right though. I was soaked and I would catch a cold this way, but the prospect of removing my clothes, even if it was just my coat, in Edward's house didn't really appeal to me.

I let out a sigh and unzipped my raincoat. I shrugged out of it and held it out without looking at him. He grabbed my coat and hung it next to his jacket on the peg next to the front door. I kicked my boots off, because they were also wet and covered in mud.

He walked into the house without another word and I followed after him, not really sure what I should do. I didn't really want to be here, but this was the first time that I had seen Edward's house and a part of me was actually curious. He knew a lot about me after all and I didn't know anything about him.

'' Where are your parents? '' I asked, when I followed him around the seemingly empty house.

'' Not here, '' was all he said. He started walking up the stairs and I stopped and looked at his retreating figure. I had no idea where he was going, but this was as far as I would go.

I turned around and looked around the living room. It was such a big house. The colors were surprisingly light and the far wall of the house was made entirely of glass. I walked towards the giant window and looked outside. The rain made it almost impossible to look outside and it had gotten very dark, but I could see the forest ahead and, I narrowed my eyes a little, a river if I was not mistaken. The view was actually pretty amazing. The only thing I saw when I looked out of my bedroom window were a few threes and our front yard.

I felt rather than heard someone behind me and I turned around at lightning speed. It was Edward. I hadn't even heard him! Maybe it wasn't that surprising. The thunderstorm was right above us and it was heard to hear any small sounds over the noise it made.

He had out his arm and I looked down to see a towel and some dry clothes.

I looked up at him again and frowned. '' I'm fine. ''

'' You'll get cold, '' he said. '' Stop being stubborn. ''

'' Don't tell me what to do! '' I snapped, glaring up at him again. Ugh! He was so annoying. And I was trapped inside his house now! This was definitely not my day.

'' Fine, '' he said and he dropped the clothes on the ground in front of me. He turned around and walked up the stairs again without another word. I looked after him and growled under my breath.

I looked down and stared at the pile of clothes and the towel at my feet. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a loud huff.

I was getting pretty cold and I knew I was being stubborn, but this was just so infuriating. I had just gone for a walk to clear my head, because _he _had annoyed the hell out of me with his stupid phone call. He was the reason I had gone outside in the first place, because I hadn't been able to concentrate at all. And then he had showed up in the middle of that damned forest as if my own mind had created him just to annoy me. And now I was stranded here, in his house, in the middle of nowhere it seemed. And most infuriating of all... he had actually saved my ass again! It wasn't the same as the other times, but still. If he hadn't been there I would still be out, trying to find my way back. Then again, if it weren't for Edward I wouldn't have gone outside in the first place.

I let out a heavy sigh and bend over to pick up the towel. My hair was dripping wet and it was getting annoying. I wrapped the towel around my head when I had used it to dry my face. I looked down at the other clothes and saw a pair of sweatpants not unlike mine and a large black T-shirt. I picked them up and held them in my hands for a minute. I knew that it would be best if I just put them on, but...

I stared at the clothes for a while, lost in thought. Eventually I let out another sigh and put them down on the table next to me. I pulled my sweater over my head and tried to take my sweatpants off. They were stuck to my legs and I tried to yank them off. I hopped around on one leg, fighting with my uncooperative sweatpants.

'' Wow, '' Edward suddenly said somewhere behind me. I turned my head around saw him staring at me at the bottom of the stairs. He had apparently also changed his clothes in the meantime.

'' Turn around! '' I shouted, my face bursting into flames. Why, oh why, did he always see me in embarrassing ways?

'' It's okay, '' he said, leaning against the banisters. '' I'll watch. ''

'' What the hell! That wasn't a request!'' I yelled, still hopping around on one leg. Here I was in my underwear, hopping around on one leg, while trying to get my damned sweatpants off and he was leaning nonchalantly against the banisters watching me as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

'' Stop staring at me pervert! '' I managed to yank my sweatpants off and I grabbed the dry ones that I had put on the table a minute ago. I hurriedly put them on and threw the large shirt he had given me over my head. I turned away from him and felt my cheeks burn like they had never burned before. '' Don't just stare at people when they're in their underwear! Where are your manners! ''

I suddenly felt his hand on top of my head and he patted me a few times. I turned around to glare at him, my face still as red as a tomato. He poked my cheek again with his index finger.

'' You're very cute when you blush, '' he said nonchalantly. I jerked my head away from him and took a step back. I grabbed the towel and yanked it off my head. I shook my head a little and combed through my wet hair with my fingers. He grabbed my wet clothes and the towel I had just used on my hair and left the room again. I closed my eyes in mortification and slapped myself hard against my cheek. '' Idiot! ''

I suddenly felt something against my leg and I yelled out in shock and surprise. I jumped back and looked at the floor. I saw a tiny red kitten on the floor. It looked up at me with big eyes and meowed quietly. I laughed a little at myself and shook my head.

'' You scared me, little one, '' I said, crouching on the floor next to it. I reached my hand out and stroked it's tiny head softly.

'' Why are you yelling? '' Edward suddenly asked, walking into the living room again.

'' Your cat scared me, '' I said, shaking my head again. '' But it's very sweet actually. ''

'' Hm, '' Edward said, crouching down beside me. He reached his hand out and the kitten took a step back. '' I don't think he likes me all that much, though. ''

I looked up and frowned at him. '' Then why did you buy it? ''

'' I didn't, '' he said, standing up again. '' I found it. ''

'' What? '' I asked, confused. '' You found it? ''

'' Yeah, in the forest. Someone had abandoned him, so I brought him home with me. ''

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was such a paradox. On the one hand he annoyed the hell out of me, enjoyed my humiliation and acted like a perverted stalker, and on the other hand he kept saving my ass, helped people out, kept my secret and took care of stray cats! There really was no making sense of this guy.

'' That's- '' I started, but I couldn't seem to find the right words. Edward smirked a little before he turned around again and left the room once more. I stared after him, at a loss for words. The little kitten had jumped on the couch and was curled up on one of the cushions now.

I looked around again and my eyes fell on a picture that stood on a mantelpiece. I took a few steps and stared at it. It was the only picture in the whole living room as far as I could tell. It was a black and white picture of a young woman. She reminded me of an old Hollywood movie star. She had a beautiful, timeless face and her hair looked like silk and fell around her face and down her back perfectly.

She looked up and away from the camera, as if she was looking at something in the sky.

'' Water, '' Edward suddenly said and I turned my head to the side to see him standing beside me.

'' What? '' I asked, confused.

He held out a glass of water for me to take.

'' Oh, '' I mumbled, grabbing the glass of water out of his hand. '' Thanks. ''

I turned back to the picture and took a sip of water.

'' Who is that? '' I asked after a minute, nodding towards the picture on the mantlepiece.

'' My mother, '' Edward answered. I turned my head again and looked at him. He looked at the picture before looking at me again. He face held no emotion, but I could see something in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

'' Well, she's really pretty, '' I mumbled after a minute, taking another sip from my glass of water.

'' Hm, '' Edward hummed, never taking his eyes of me. I felt my cheeks go red again when he kept staring at me.

'' What? '' I asked after a minute, feeling incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden.

'' I think you're prettier, '' he said, his eyes burning into mine again. '' Especially when you blush. '' He touched my cheek again and I glared at him.

'' Stop saying things like that! '' I snapped at him. He smirked again before he turned around and left the room again. I stared after him and gritted my teeth. What the hell was wrong with him?

I looked out the gigantic window again and saw that the storm was almost over. The sky was clearing again, though it was a little difficult to see, because it was getting dark. The thunder sounded farther away and the rain had quieted to a drizzle.

I suddenly realized that my mother and Alice had no idea where I was. I had only gone for a walk after all. Those usually didn't take that long. What time was it anyway? I looked around, searching for a clock, but he didn't seem to have one. I hadn't brought my phone with me either. I had only gone for a walk and to be honest, I had left it at home on purpose in case Edward would call again to stalk me.

So much for trying to ignore him...

I really needed to go home. I had no idea how far away from home I was, but it would probably take a while to get back again. I didn't want them to worry about me.

I put the glass of water down on the table and make my way to the front door. I leaned against a wall and put my boots on. I was about to grab my raincoat of the peg next to door when Edward's hand suddenly stopped me.

'' What are you doing? '' he asked, grabbing my wrist again.

'' I'm going home, '' I said, trying to free my wrist. '' The storm is over and I need to get going. I don't want to worry my mother or my sister. ''

'' You can't walk that far, '' he said, grabbing my wrist a little tighter when I tried to pull my arm away again.

'' I can walk as far as I want! '' I snapped, pulling a littler harder. '' Will you let go of me! ''

He did release my wrist, but pushed me against the wall instead. He put his hands on either side of my face, effectively trapping me once again.

_What was up with him and trapping me? He definitely had some boundary issues! _  
'' What the hell! '' I fumed, trying to push him away again.

'' I'll take you home, '' he said, his face very close to mine again.

'' No! '' I said angrily. '' I can walk. It's not that far. ''

'' I'll drive you, '' he said again, his bright green eyes boring into mine again.

'' Why? '' I snapped, glaring up at him. I could feel my cheeks burning again. Why did he have to stand so close to me all the time?

'' It's not safe for a girl to walk alone at night '' he said.

'' How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself! '' I shouted. '' I don't need to be protected. Least of all by you. '' I pushed him away and yanked my coat of the peg. I threw it on and stomped my way over to the front door.

'' Thanks for letting me stay here, '' I said, my hand on the doorknob. I opened the door and stepped out into the night without looking back. I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh.

I looked around and tried to remember the way. I hadn't paid enough attention, but how far could it be? I walked towards the forest again and stepped over a few fallen branches. It had gotten really dark and my eyes needed a few minutes to adjust.

I walked back the way we had come, trying to find the place where I had run into Edward. If I could find that again, I could find the way home. It hadn't been that far. It had to be around here somewhere. The forest look a little different at night and since I had never been here before I had to guess which turns to take.

It was eerily quiet outside, but I wasn't worried. I wasn't afraid of the dark and I wasn't afraid of the forest either. I had grown up here after all. I stepped over a few boulders and looked around again. Every tree looked exactly the same. _Great! _

I kept walking forward, thinking that that was the easiest way to find the trails again, but they had disappeared completely it seemed.

'' Damn it! '' I shouted and I kicked hard against a tree trunk. '' Stupid forest, stupid thunderstorm, stupid, stupid Edward! '' I grumbled under my breath.

I took a deep breath and tried another path. I had a feeling that I was walking around aimlessly, but I was bound to find one of the trails soon, right? They didn't just disappear at night.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with his hand. I almost had a heart attack and the scream that had come out of my mouth was muffled by the hand that was covering it. I lifted my leg and kicked behind me, desperate to hit his legs. I struggled against his grip, but he had my arms pinned down.

I walked backwards and tried to step on his toes in an attempt to free myself, but he seemed to be able to avoid that.

The person who was holding me suddenly turned me around and I felt my back slam against one of the trees. I looked up and saw Edward standing before me.

_What the hell! Did the guy have nothing better to do than stalk me in the middle of the night? This was the second time he had pretended to attack me. What an idiot! _

He removed his hand from my face and leaned over me.

'' What the hell do you think you're doing! '' I shouted angrily. '' Are you insane? ''

He looked down at me and his eyes were burning again. '' I could say the same thing to you, '' he said in a low voice.

'' I was perfectly fine until you showed up! '' I shouted again.

'' Didn't seem like it, '' he said.

'' So, what? You were following me? ''

'' I told you not to walk alone at night, '' he said, ignoring my question. '' Especially not in the forest. ''

'' So this is just another attempt to prove a point? '' I fumed. '' I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself! ''

'' Yes, I've heard that before, '' he said, placing his hands on either side of my head once more.

'' Take a hint! '' I yelled.

'' Again, I could say the same thing to you. ''

'' You're the one who keeps fake attacking me. I was perfectly fine! ''

'' Oh, so you weren't lost? My mistake, '' he retorted.

'' Just leave me alone already, '' I growled, trying to push him away again.

'' I can't do that, '' he said, his face suddenly very close to mine. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribcage. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins and my breathing still hadn't returned to normal. I was angry, so very angry. He pissed me off so much. What the hell was he thinking? But more importantly, why hadn't I pushed him away yet? He was standing way too close. His nose almost touched mine now! Not only my cheeks, but my whole face was on fire. What the hell was he doing to me?

'' W-what? '' I stammered, trying to think through the thick haze that had taken up residence in my brain.

'' I can't leave you alone, Bella, '' he said quietly. I could feel his breath on my face.

'' Why? '' I whispered, unable to talk louder. I could feel his chest against mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

'' Because... '' he whispered and he suddenly placed both of his hands on my cheeks. I let out a small gasp, but before it had left my mouth completely his lips suddenly touched mine. I was unable to move. Unable to do anything. What was he doing? What was happening? Why was he kissing me?! And why, why didn't I push him away? It was as if all my muscles had decided to take the day off. I could only stand there and listen to my own erratic heartbeat. It was beating so fast. I could only feel his hands on my face and his mouth on mine. It felt surprisingly soft and warm. I had never even been kissed before. I had never wanted to kiss a guy before. Things like that could only lead to heartbreak and disaster. I had seen it happen with my mother. So why wasn't I fighting him? I wasn't thinking straight, that must be it. I couldn't think straight. His scent was fogging up my brain. I could only feel _him_. His burning lips that he pressed gently against mine.

He suddenly broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

'' I love you, Bella, '' he said quietly, his thumb caressing my burning cheek. And I just stared at him, seemingly paralyzed for the moment.

'' W-what are you- '' I stammered, shocked and barely coherent. '' What the- ''

I looked into his eyes and glared at him. '' What the _hell _do you think you're doing?! ''

'' I just kissed you, '' he responded dryly.

'' Yeah, no shit Sherlock! '' I yelled in a high-pitched voice. '' What did you do that for? ''

I clutched my face in panic and dug my nails into my cheeks. What the hell was he thinking?

'' I just told you, '' he answered calmly.

'' Don't screw with me! '' I yelled again, my heart still hammering against my ribcage. '' What the hell were you thinking? ''

He was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered. He leaned away from me and shrugged.

'' Nothing, '' he said eventually.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating and I looked up and glared at him. I raised my hand and slapped his cheek. Hard.

'' Don't go kissing people for no reason! '' I yelled. '' What the hell is wrong with you! ''

'' I'm just a perverted stalker, right? '' he said and I thought I heard a smile in his voice. '' I felt obligated to live up to that name. ''

'' I _hate _you! '' I yelled again before turning around and stomping away from him. What the hell was wrong with him? Normal people didn't go around kissing people for no reason.

'' Where are you going? '' he asked, trying to catch up with me.

'' I'm going home! '' I fumed, pulling a few branches out of the way. '' And you need to go away and leave me alone. ''

'' I'll take you home, '' he said.

'' No way! I don't want to be around you right now, '' I snapped, kicking against some ferns.

'' Okay, '' he said. He suddenly grabbed my wrist again and dragged me along.

'' Let go of me, Edward! '' I snapped, trying to free myself from his grip.

'' If you don't want me to take you home, '' he said, refusing to let go of me. '' At least use the road instead of the forest. It's not safe at night. ''

'' What? '' I snapped again. '' What the hell are you talking about? We're in the middle of the- ''

But he pulled a few branches away and we were suddenly standing on the road. _What? The road had been this close? Why the hell hadn't I noticed that before? _

'' You could have used the road from the start, you know, '' he said, releasing my wrist and turning away from me. '' Just follow the road and you'll be fine. ''

I looked at the road ahead me in exasperation. I seemed that my already horrible sense of direction had outdone itself today. I couldn't believe that the road had been a few yards away all along.

'' I'll see you tomorrow, Bella, '' he said and then walked away without another word. I stared after him in anger and confusion.

* * *

_Edward's POV._

I closed the front door behind me and leaned my head back with a sigh. I stood there for a few minutes with my eyes closed. So much for dull Sunday's... Bella had made sure that this day had been anything but dull.

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it on the peg next to the front door. I walked into the living room and looked around. The house seemed different now that Bella had been here. It seemed more alive. It felt more alive as well.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom to retrieve the picture she and I had taken yesterday. I picked it up when I spotted it on my desk and looked at it again.

She looked up at me in that picture and frowned at me in the way she always did when she was about to snap at me. I smiled a little when I looked at her face. Her cheeks were red again and she pouted her lips a little.

I walked down the stairs again and into the living room. I placed our picture next to the only picture that I had put in my house. A black and white picture of my mother. I looked at my mothers face and then at Bella's again. They were as different as night and day. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. Bella was such a strong person. She was determined, focused and fiercely independent. She wouldn't let anyone dictate her. It was what I loved most about her. She kept telling me that she could take care of herself and I knew that to be true. I had never met a girl like her.

I looked at the picture of my mother again. Bella was everything that my mother was not. If she had been strong like Bella she would still be with me today...

I had resented that for a long time. I had blamed myself for a long time too. Maybe that was why I wanted to take care of Bella even though she kept yelling at me if I tried.

I touched the frame that held the picture of my mother with the tips of my fingers and let out a heavy sigh.

I looked around and saw that the light on my answering machine flickered brightly in the dark living room. I pressed a button and walked over to the window that looked out on the forest and the river.

'' Edward, it's me, '' the voice on the answering machine said. '' Why aren't you picking up? I've tried your cell as well. Are you avoiding me again? Stop being an idiot and call me back. I need to talk to you. ''

The answering machine bleeped again to indicate that the message was over. I grabbed my glasses off the table before I would get a headache and stared out the window again. A high peeping sound somewhere in the house disrupted my quiet and I suddenly remembered I had thrown Bella's clothes in the drier before she had left. She had completely forgotten her clothes. I would give them back to her tomorrow...

* * *

_**Oh, boy! He kissed her! What will Bella do now? Does she really hate him, or was that just her natural reaction to him? And who left Edward a message? Exciting! Well, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Like I said, I'm a little nervous about this one. So, leave me your thoughts! Thank you! **_

_**TTFN! x**_


End file.
